Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Gates to The Paradise
by Pika-0
Summary: Pika was a normal human living his life alongside pokemon in his world. He had always this dreamed of becoming a wild pokemon and run away from home. What a surprise when he wakes up and has been turned into a Pikachu! He isn't expecting all the adventures that are coming and the love that he will finally get from his new friends and someone special... but will he stay or go back?
1. The start of a dream

_**Author's note: **_

_**Just to be clear on everything about this story, it will follow the main plotline of the game closely but it will have a lot of twists and changes to it. One of these will be pokemon not having the same gender or personality as in the games, by example: Emolga will be a girl and have a different personality. There will also be some changes in situations and stuff. This note is to INFORM you guys so there are no confusions in the future. You guys can say is an AU. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say and I hope you enjoy the fanfic!**_** Cya!**

* * *

"Hey..." a voice said trying to get someone's attention. All you could see around was blinding light of different colors that created a weird space everywhere. "Hey… Pika…" the voice said slightly louder. This seemed to have gotten the attention of the now called Pika that was laying on the invisible ground of the weird space.

"Ugh… wh-where am I?" Pika said as he slowly opened his eyes to see the weird space all around him. "Is this a dream?" he asked as he stared at slightly bigger light in front of him. He couldn't move, all he could do was stare at the blinding light in front. "Am I… dreaming?" he asked again and then heard the voice but could not quite make up what it was trying to say.

"Hey… listen," the now clearer voice who was trying to get his attention said. Pika was confused and surprised at the same time. Who could this be and why is it trying to get his attention? He decided to hear what the voice had to say to him.

"You… who can hear my voice..." the voice said as he kept hearing. "Might you be… a human?" the voice asked. This caught him by surprise, why would it ask something like that and wasn't it clear? It was really silly in his mind, well he looked like on right? "If you are… then listen to my plea..." the voice continued as Pika heard attentively to understand. "I want you to save the Pokemon world..." the voice said. Pika was dumbfounded and surprised by this.

_What?! _Pika screamed in his mind. This was all so confusing. How was he gonna do that? why do they need help? The Pokemon world? Who was this person? Is this _REALLY _a dream? He kept the self-interrogation until the voice spoke up and interrupted his thoughts.

"We need your..." the voice said in a low tone and he listened carefully to fully understand. Suddenly the whole place became dark and purple as the voice screamed, "HELP!" Pika was taken by surprise by the sudden outburst. He was now in some sort of dark cave following a Pokemon that seemed to be running away from something... but what?

Pika decided to turn around, he spotted a three-headed dragon Pokemon that was chasing the poor little one. That Pokemon sent chills to Pika's body. He was scary alright and as the Pokemon delivered his last roar, everything went dark and the vision ended without him being able to do, say or think anything.

* * *

"What was that?!" Pika said as he woke up and stood up. His vision was blurry and could not catch anything. "What does it mean? Those Pokemon…" he said as his vision started to slightly clear out and saw his blurry reflection on the floor of the weir place he was standing on. He could not see what it looked like but it certainly did not have the same shape as his normal body.

_Is this me? What is this? _He asked himself and looked up. His vision quickly cleared after some seconds and could come up with a foggy blue space all around and the air was cold. Pika was confused, where was he and why was he here? He could only ask questions to himself right now, what is he gonna do? Suddenly, he remembered his blurry and weird reflection and decided to look down again to confirm, but what he saw surprised him a lot.

"I TURNED INTO A PIKACHU?!" Pika exclaimed loudly. He was watching his reflected body in shock. The former human could clearly see the yellow mouse with red cheeks and a lightning bolt tail staring back as a reflection. His ears were long with black tips and his hands were replaced by pikachu paws.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" he exclaimed again as he stared at his paws and touched his cheeks. Electric jolts came out every time he did that. He couldn't believe it, what happened? Is that real? Is this REALLY a dream? He started the interrogation again. Questions and more questions were passing by as he kept inspecting himself in the blue and foggy room.

Suddenly, Pika heard something coming from the middle of the room. A light was in the middle of the place, what could it be? _I feel like the voice came from there… it said something about saving the Pokemon world. _Pika thought and walked slowly towards the light. When he was close enough to touch, the light disappeared and left him in a confused state. _Weird where could-_, he got interrupted when the whole room became dark as if all the lights turned off. The new pikachu started to look around panicky.

"What the-" he was about to say but got interrupted when a stream of light emerged from beneath him. Pika was panicking a lot now looking around and seeing all the light and weird circles surrounding him as the room shook heavily. He felt like all his body was disappearing as the light engulfed him. "AAAAAAAH" he screamed before he passed out and disappeared.

* * *

_Wow, this place sure is far but after I pass the western entrance of Ragged mountain I should be there! I can't be late! _Snivy thought as he was looking towards the forest path right in front of him.

Everything was surrounded by trees that barely let the light of the sun get trough. There was peace and quiet as you could hear the rattling of the tree leaves and flowers all around. Snivy was enjoying this and walking down the forest path until he came with an open space for the sun rays to get trough. Snivy decided to hop on a rock nearby and feel the rays for a moment. He always enjoyed the feeling of the rays hitting his body and warming it, he was a grass type after all.

"It is quite peaceful here..." Snivy said as he lifted his arms and head towards the sky to feel the rays even more. "Ah, always good..." Snivy said in a calm tone as he slowly opened his eyes. He was attentively watching the blue and slightly clouded sky when something seemed off. It was like a yellow object falling very quickly from the sky.

"Huh?" Snivy said as he tilted his head in confusion and curiosity and sharpened his vision. The snake could not quite get what it was but when he realized that it was coming _his_ way really quickly, his eyes widened in terror. "Oh no!" he exclaimed and jumped off the rock to hide behind it and take cover. The object was falling and getting closer and closer.

_What do I do?! _Snivy screamed in his mind. The object was now super close and about the ground, so Snivy just closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

**_BAM!_**

Snivy heard the object slam to the ground close to him. _What could it be? Why would it be falling from the sky? _Snivy thought as he slowly opened his eyes to check, there was just a big cloud of dust surrounding the area. Snivy has always been really curious and adventurous so he decided to go forward into the cloud and check on the object. The snake dispersed most of the dust with his tail as he kept going forward. Suddenly, his foot hit something but he was expecting what he saw.

"A PIKACHU!" the snake exclaimed as he looked in shock towards the unharmed and unconscious body of the male pikachu in front of him. He could not believe a non-flying pokemon would be falling from that high right towards the ground and also barely gotten hurt at all. "How?! A Pikachu from that high?!" He said and touched the body to check if he was alive but the mouse didn't seem to move at all. He tried to hear for a hearth beat and surprisingly it was still there so he couldn't be dead.

* * *

_Everything is spinning... I can't see... _

Pika thaught as he tried his best to stop his dizziness, and to clear his view.

"Hey, are you ok?!" a voice said in a worried tone. Pika slowly opened his eyes but everything was still blurry. He could make out a silhouette but could not see who it was.

_Someone is calling for me... who is this? _Pika thaught as his dizziness was wearing out and his view was clearing. After some seconds, when all his dizziness stopped and he had a clear view of who it was, Pika could not believe it.

"Oh thank Arceus you are alright!" Snivy said giving a sigh of relief. Pika could not believe it, a pokemon was talking to him. What is happening to him? How can he understand him? Pika panicked and quickly decided to go into his feet, bumping his head with the Snivy's in the process.

"Argh! Y-you can talk?!" Pika said sitting down and rubbing the sore spot where they had bumped heads. He was in shock and confused. Snivy was running around in circles and rubbing his head too. "Oh, sorry..." Pika said when he realized what had happened. Snivy came to a stop and looked towards him, still rubbing the spot slightly.

"Don't worry it's fine..." Snivy said in a semi-comforting and semi-annoyed tone. "Why would you think I can't talk? I mean we are pokemon, we always talk to each other." Snivy asked in a confused tone as he tilted his head slightly.

"Wait... so that means..." Pika said and looked at his yellow paws... the paws of a pikachu. _So it did happen... I turned into a pokemon... _He thought and smiled. Pika had always dreamed of something like this, he loved pokemon and his favorite pokemon was pikachu so this was amazing. Pika was so happy that he forgot what had happened before and the snake in front of him, he still could not believe it. He decided to pinch himself to make sure it was not a dream.

"Um... ok... " Snivy said as he looked at the overly excited pikachu in front of him. He was confused by his behavior, the mouse even pinched himself for some reason. _He first falls from the sky and then this... _Snivy thought and kept watching the pikachu.

"I... I..." Pika looked towards the snake pokemon and smiled. He couldn't contain his excitement anymore. "I am a pikachu!" Pika exclaimed and randomly hugged the Snivy in front of him due to his excitement and started hopping up and down.

"What the... stop! What are you doing?!" Snivy exclaimed after being caught off guard by the outburst. Pika seemed to have heard since he broke out from the hug and took some steps backward. The mouse seemed to only smile and not feel embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry I got excited!" Pika said in a happy tone to the annoyed snake. Snivy quickly softened and sighed.

"Why were you excited? Weren't we all pokemon since we were born?" Snivy asked the mouse. Pika lost his smile as he started to think.

_Oh... I need to explain myself now... I get pretty excited quickly... _Pika thought as he looked at the confused snake in front of him. _Well, here goes nothing... _He said to himself.

"Well... you see... I'm actually a human." Pika said calmly. The snake was dumbfounded by this. What was this Pikachu talking about? Then Pika started explaining the whole story of the room and voice asking for help. Snivy was in shock and confused.

_Oh... no... I think he doesn't believe me... _Pika thought as he felt a bit sad when the snake turned to the right, avoiding his gaze. Pika's ears drooped to the sides, Snivy certainly did not believe him. He looked down in defeat. The snake pokemon turned towards him.

"I believe you." Pika heard the snake say in a happy tone and giving a smile.

"R-really?! Just like that?!" Pika exclaimed as his eyes sparkled in happiness and smiled. Snivy nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, of course, I do! It's a great story to believe!" Snivy said in a happy tone. "I mean humans only live in fairy tales and some human randomly turning into a pokemon and falling from the sky seems impossible but..." Snivy turned to the right again and looked to the sky. Pika mimicked him. "I think that nothing is impossible and that mysteries aren't really mysteries, they are just things we don't really know about." Snivy said and turned towards the pikachu again.

"Wow... " Pikachu said and turned back to him.

"That's why I want to learn as much as I want about this world! I want to discover, learn, go on adventures and keep solving the mysteries of this world!" Snivy said in an excited tone. Pika was hearing in awe.

"That is... So cool!" Pika exclaimed in response to the snake. Snivy just nodded and smiled back to the mouse. Suddenly, Snivy remembered something.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! Ugh, I need to go!" Snivy said in a panicky way as he turned around to leave but stopped. "Oh but the next path looks difficult I will never make it in time!" Snivy said in a defeated tone. Pika felt responsible for this. The less he could do was help him out. Pika nodded to himself and decided to help his new friend.

"I'll go with you and help you out!" Pika said in a happy tone. Snivy quickly turned around and looked at him in awe, then he smiled. Pika felt satisfied with himself.

"Oh, thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" Snivy said in an excited tone and then signaled Pika to follow. "Come! Is this way!" Snivy said in a happy tone as Pika just nodded with a smiled and proceeded to follow.

* * *

While Pika followed Snivy through the forest path, he realized that running on his fours was a lot easier in this body. It took him 5 falls to the face but now he was super fast compared to Snivy. Pika kept following closely to the green snake. After some minutes of running, they finally came with the exit of the forest. Pika was amazed by all the nature surrounding him. Everything was beautiful and in its wild state, he had always loved nature itself. After exiting the forest, there was a big and rocky mountain in front. They were following a path that went on the side of the mountain. Pika kept his gaze towards the big rocky mountain while both Pokemon walked down the path. Suddenly, Snivy stopped, which made Pika fall on his back after bumping with him.

"Oh, sorry Pikachu but the bridge has collapsed!" Snivy said in a worried way. Pika felt weird by being called Pikachu so he decided to tell him his name.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Pika, and what do we do now?" Pika replied. Snivy smiled slightly, still worried about the situation. He decided to reply quickly and find a solution.

"My name is just Snivy, and we need to find a way to get trough!" Snivy said in a serious tone and then ran towards a cave on the side of the mountain. Pika followed him until they stopped in front of the entrance to the cave.

"This cave needs to lead us to the top path of the mountain, from there we should be able to get to the other side." Snivy said in a serious way as he looked directly towards the entrance. "The problem is... that this is a mystery dungeon..." Snivy said in a more worried tone. Pika was dumbfounded, what is a mystery dungeon?

"What is a mystery dungeon?" Pika asked in a confused tone. Snivy could not believe it for a second but then remembered him being a human.

"Oh right, you were human before," Snivy said and sighed. "A mystery dungeon is just like the name says it... it is a dungeon with various floors that often lead somewhere, in particular, the thing about them is that they mysteriously change every time." Snivy said. "One day they will have 3 floors and the other could have 7, you never know what you will see in there and they are filled with enemy pokemon that are very aggressive." Snivy continued. "I honestly love adventures and mystery dungeons but in this situation, I can't. Some people are really scared of them though." Snivy finished. Pika was kind of understanding what this seemed to be. His only problem right now was defending himself, since he doesn't even know how to attack.

"Well, they seem quite interesting but..." Pika said and then gulped. Snivy noticed and looked towards him confused. "I don't know how to attack in this body so if one of those enemy pokemon appears..." Pika said in a worried tone as he looked back to the snake beside him. Snivy understood his worries and decided to help.

"It's not hard don't worry! I'm sure you will figure it out, and I'm by your side so don't worry." Snivy said in a comforting tone and with a comforting smile. Pika could not help but to smile back at him. "Let's go! We don't have much time and this might be fun!" Snivy said as he walked in the cave and signaled him to come too. Pika felt a lot by having someone else with him. He nodded determinately and followed the snake into the cave.

**_*Ragged Mountain 2F_**

The cave was dark and semi-humid but Pika's new eyes and fur made up for all of that. He was feeling quite well actually, being a pokemon was amazing to him. Snivy and Pika were walking down a narrow path with rocky walls on both sides of the path and that only lead forward. Snivy was leading the way through the narrow cave path until they came with a room. There was a little pond of water, some rocks, and the next path but nothing more. They both kept going through the next narrow path, all the place seemed like the same thing all the time, the only thing that changed was the rooms. Pika felt relieved that they hadn't come across any of those enemy pokemon. Snivy seemed quite calm and serious but with a smile in his face, he really must love exploring.

"Look another room," Snivy said in a happy tone as he ran towards it. Pika sighed and followed closely behind. This one-room had some staircases in the middle that lead towards a shining light of the sun rays. "There is the staircase!" Snivy exclaimed as he ran towards them. Pika was happy to be able to see the sun again but before they made it, Snivy got thrown really hard to the side by a stream of weak fire. Thanks to his grass type disadvantage he was in a lot of pain, screaming in agony.

Pika saw this happen in front of his eyes and was terrified. He looked to the direction of the fire and saw a candle-like pokemon standing there and preparing a second attack. This second attack was for him but Pika did not care. That litwick had damaged his friend and the one thing he hated the most was seeing the people he cared about in pain. Pika felt his rage build-up as he felt streams of energy emerge from all around his body. The mouse was gonna make him suffer for what he did.

"THUNDER SHOCK!" Pika screamed as an amazing amount of yellow electricity that emerged from him shot super fast towards the candle pokemon, hitting him and sending flying. You could hear the screams of the litwick as the attack took him out in one hit and made him teleport out of the dungeon leaving behind a blue berry. Pika was breathing heavily as his rage went down slowly. After some seconds, he calmed down and quickly went towards Snivy.

"Snivy! Are you ok?!" Pika screamed as he came closer to the snake laying on the ground. Snivy was breathing heavily, the attack had really hurt him but he sat up nonetheless.

"Yeah... I will be... just bring me that oran berry, please." He said in a low tone as he pointed towards the blue berry on the ground. Pika quickly nodded and ran to get him the berry and came back to give it to him. "Thanks..." Snivy said with a smile as he ate the berry and all his energy seemed to come back. He quickly got up like nothing had happened but the mouse did not stop the worried look.

"Oh that was an oran berry, they heal you from any kind of damage so don't worry!" Snivy said with a smile. Pika sighed in relief and nodded with a smile. "You really took him out though! That was amazing! I told you you were gonna get the hang of it!" Snivy said in a happy tone. Pika rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"I guess, I really hate seeing my friends in danger," Pika said in a calm tone. He was happy that his new friend was feeling better now and that they were out of any danger. "Let's keep going!" he said in a happy tone and pointed towards the end of the staircase. Snivy just smiled and nodded in agreement.

_I knew there would be someone that would like to be my friend someday... thank you. _Snivy said in his mind and followed behind the Pikachu.

The rest of the dungeon was an easy thing. Only some enemy pokemon here and there and an old tree to break down to pass. It was all an easy thing for Pika and Snivy. They came out of the cave at the other side of the bridge, where Snivy took the lead towards the path. He needed to hurry up before it was too late.

* * *

"We finally made it!" Snivy said in a happy tone as the two pokemon got out of the forest path and were now in some kind of place where the path divided into four. Pika was happy to have helped his new friend get to where he needed to. "Now I've got to hurry, the letter said to go that way!" Snivy said pointing to the path on their right. It seemed like a desertic area with not much more than rocks and some dead trees. Pika nodded and followed the snake close behind.

After some walking through the desertic area, they finally came across someone that seemed to be waiting at the other side of a little bridge. He was a big old quagsire standing there and watching them get close.

"Thank goodness you are still here!" Snivy said in a happy and relieved tone. Pika did not talk at all but this seemed to be the guy that Snivy wanted to see.

"Hmm? I'm Quagsire, the one who manages the land around here, hmmm?" Quagsire replied in a neutral tone to the two pokemon in front of him. Pika stayed quiet since he didn't want to annoy the conversation. "Is it you then, hmmm? Are you Snivy? hmmm?" Quagsire asked the green snake to his right. Snivy nodded in agreement.

"Yup, that would be me and this is my friend Pika!" Snivy responded in a happy tone and pointed towards the yellow mouse.

"Nice to meet you!" Pika responded. Quagsire nodded in agreement and proceeded with the conversation.

"That's good, thanks for coming from so far, hmmm," Quagsire said. "The waiting was worth it, after all, hmmm, it is boring to stand here for a while, hmmm, since you are here..." Quagsire continued and turned around towards the empty land behind him. "Are you really sure about this? It is very desolate and with the mystery dungeons spreading here and there, it is impossible to know what would happen." Quagsire stated seriously without a single hmmm. Snivy nodded.

"Yup that's exactly what I was hoping for and here I have all the P coins necessary!" Snivy replied in a happy tone and showed the big blue pokemon a big bag of coins that the snake took out of his traveling bag. Pika just kept quiet but understood the situation. He was happy for his friend.

"Well, if you are sure then, hmmm, here you go the deed..." Quagsire said in a neutral tone as they exchanged the deeds for the bag of coins. Snivy seemed super excited. "Now this land belongs to you, hmmm, you can do whatever you want with it, hmmm, " Quagsire said and proceeded to leave the same way they came from. Pika took a glance at Snivy that seemed to contain all of his excitement until Quagsire was out of view. The land he had bought was very desolate and desertic, there was hills, some trees, and dead trees too. I was not the best of the best but if Snivy loved it then who was he to say anything.

"Yeah! Alriiiiiight!" Snivy outbursted. Pika didn't get surprised at all instead he just smiled at his friend and watched him. "From this day forth this is going to be my paradise!" Snivy exclaimed with extreme happiness. Pika looked confused about his new statement.

_What could he be meaning by paradise? _Pika thought and tilted his head to his friend. Snivy seemed to have noticed because he immediately calmed down and glanced towards him.

"Ah... sorry about that... Do you remember when I told you that I want to live all kinds of adventures and explore the mysteries of the world?" Snivy asked the confused pikachu. Pika nodded in agreement. "Well, this is my starting point! My dream is to make a Pokemon paradise! A paradise where pokemon can live happily and go on adventures just like me. People are scared of the uncertainty that the mystery dungeons create on land like this but I feel like it's another big adventure!" Snivy said in an excited and happy tone. "And with all of that, we will live together with a life that will certainly make you feel fully alive! A real paradise," Snivy said in a happy tone. Pika was hearing in awe, eyes sparkling. Snivy had some great dreams and Pika felt like helping him all the way through to reach them, it was certainly the most amazing dream he has heard. "I saved all the P I could to buy land like this and start my dream!" Snivy said happily as he turned towards the land.

"That... is... so... AMAZING!" Pika exclaimed with sparkling eyes and excitement in his tone. "It's decided I will help you the best I can to reach your dream!" Pika said in a happy tone jumping up and down in excitement but then stopped suddenly and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, if you want me to, of course..." Pika said in a nervous tone. Snivy was surprised by all of this. Pika was offering all he could to make his dream true!

"No that is amazing! Thank you so much! We will be the best friends and this will be..." Snivy said in a super excited and happy tone. Pika knew what he was about to say and he was super excited himself.

_Being a pokemon is gonna be the best! I love this, it's a lot better than my life before... _Pika thought and proceeded to scream with him.

"OUR PARADIIIIIIIIISEEEEEE" They both scream with all their forces towards the world of adventures waiting for the new team.

* * *

The night came fast for the two friends that were exploring their new land and the start of their paradise. There was not much to the land just desertic area, rocks, and trees like expected. Snivy noticed the night coming a spoke up.

"Well, night sure comes fast around here..." Snivy said looking at the darkening sky. Pika nodded in agreement and looked towards the sky himself.

"Yeah, It seems like we will need to camp here for the night... I saw some sticks for a fire around there." Pika replied and pointed towards the right of him. Snivy nodded.

"Ok go get those, I'll fetch some hay for beds." Snivy said pointing towards the opposite direction of Pika's. They both nodded and went to fetch their stuff for the night.

The beds were fairly comfortable but they never got to make fire since none of them actually knew how to lit up a fire. they decided to just rest without one but as expected the night became pretty chilly and uncomfortable. Pika found it comfortable to hug his tale while he slept, giving him more warmth but not enough to make up for the chilly winds of the desertic area. Snivy just tried his best to ignore it and sleep.

"It is pretty, chilly out here. I think the first thing we should do is make a house." Snivy stated from his curled up position. Pika agreed completely with that, if it started raining then they would have been in a real mess.

"Yeah, that will be our first mission. I can't imagine how this would feel if it was raining!" Pika replied, also from his curled up form. "Well, let's think about it tomorrow, ok? Sleep tight Snivy." Pika said as he closed his eyes and ignored the cold as much as he could. Snivy smiled slightly and sighed.

"Yeah... Sleep tight... Pika..." Snivy said, also closing his eyes and ignoring the cold wind with all he could. This was gonna be a really long night for both of them.

* * *

**_Author's note: _**

**_Yes I know I said that I would not start another story without finishing the one before but my inspiration for this one was too hard and I really love Pokemon mystery dungeon so please bear with me. Forgotten WILL be finished and continued so don't worry I'll just organize my time for both stories! Everything has been hard for me this past month and I am very sorry that I could not write for so long but I think I might be out of problems for a bit so the updates might be faster, of course, I'll try my best but don't expect anything. Anyways, I hope you liked the start of this new story and Forgotten will be updated soon enough. Honestly, I want the stories to be really good so I'm reconfirming everything for the next chapters so it might be in a bit. Finally, sorry again and I hope you enjoyed! Cya! _**


	2. Firsts steps into town!

Morning came to the pokemon world as the bright light of the sun now replaced all the darkness from the night. In an isolated and desertic area, Pika and Snivy were sleeping on their respective beds after the uncomfortable night time. Neither of them seemed to want to get up but they didn't expect someone's arrival...

"Good morning, hmmm?" Quagsire said to the two, still in bed, pokemon. Snivy was the first to react, quickly standing up to greet their visitor and prepare for a new day. On another hand, Pika just didn't seem to want to get up. He simply moved his body away from the pair of standing pokemon as he mumbled in disgust. Snivy sweatdropped.

"Just... another five... minutes... please..." Pika said in a sleepy voice and accommodated himself into his new position. Snivy looked at his friend as he completely curled up into a ball to proceed with his dreams.

_Wow, Pika sure is a deep sleeper... _Snivy thought and sighed towards his sleeping friend. Quagsire just seemed neutral about the situation, he was not giving much concern about it, neither moved the slightest, this also made Snivy's sweatdrop when he glanced towards him. _Quangsire does not show much emotion... _Snivy thought, he glanced back to his friend and decided to try to wake him up.

"Come on Pika! it's morning!" Snivy said in a loud tone. Pika lifted his head towards the source of all the noise, sleepiness clearly visible on his face, and yawned. Pika's face was full of tiredness as he was still drunk from sleep. He was about to go back to sleep when something came to his mind.

_Wow, so everything really happened... I'm a pokemon!_ Pika thought as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Oh, so it was not... a dream after all..." Pika said in a sleepy tone as he stood up and stretched his new body. Now, new energy flowed through his body, he was ready for the day! Not feeling any shame towards his behavior, he just proceeded to reply. Snivy and Quagsire were just there watching and waiting for him.

"Good morning you two! I hope you had a great night! It's time for a new day!" Pika said loudly with a bunch of energy as he smiled towards the two pokemon in front of him. Quagsire and Snivy looked at each other as a cold sweat ran down their foreheads and then looked back towards the yellow mouse.

"You're quite the cheerful fella, hmm?" Quagsire said looking at the Pikachu in front of him. Snivy nodded in complete agreement with his statement. Pika just smiled.

"It's just how I am! New day, new adventures!" Pika said in a happy tone smiling towards the two pokemon as he did a weird 360-degree spin. Snivy sighed and smiled back at his joyful friend and, surprisingly, Quagsire smiled too. Pika was quite a character being really cheerful and seeming kind of shameless.

"Anyways... good morning Quagsire, did you need to tell us something?" Snivy asked the blue pokemon beside him, changing the topic. Quagsire looked at him.

"Just checking on how you fellas were surviving, hmm," Quagsire said. "How was the night, hmm?" Quagsire asked with curiosity. Snivy's smile dropped to a serious expression, Pika just kept smiling nonetheless. They hadn't had the best night's sleep, it was really chilly all the time. For Pika this was not the greatest problem, due to his fur, but he still felt it. Snivy, on another hand, barely got any sleep due to all the chilly winds and leaves hitting him constantly during the whole night.

"It was pretty cold but it could have been worse!" Pika replied in a happy tone. Snivy just glanced at him for a second, he sighed to Pika's cheerful behavior and glanced back towards Quagsire.

"Yeah, I barely could sleep with all that cold, we were thinking of making a house but we don't really know where to start." Snivy said in a more serious tone to the blue pokemon. Quagsire's smiled widened since he had just the solution for the two pokemon. Quagsire can look pretty cold and reserved but he does have a kind heart of justice and loves to help.

"Well, there are some carpenters in the town nearby! You could ask them to make you a house, hmmm," Quagsire said in a more cheery tone than normal. "It is a quick walk from here, hmm," He said. Snivy's smile came back, he was about to respond when Pika interrupted by quickly running and standing in front of Quagsire. Pika was more excited than ever after hearing that. His eyes were wide and sparkly as he held his paws together. Snivy was surprised by the sudden behavior of his friend.

_Wow, he sure gets excited fast... I'll give him that... _Snivy thought as a small smile formed on his lips towards his new cheerful friend. Pika proceeded to talk, the excitement clearly marked on his tone.

"Wow, really? And you would take us to them and this town?!" Pika asked in excitement. Quagsire was taken by surprise by the pikachu's behavior but nodded nonetheless as a sweat drop formed. "Oh, wow, thank you so much! We are gonna have a house in no time!" Pika said in a loud tone as he pumped his fist towards the sky. Snivy sighed and smiled. He was also excited but preferred to keep it to himself and not burst it out of nowhere.

"Yeah, Quagsire thanks a lot for your help." Snivy said in a calm tone to the blue pokemon that was still a bit surprised by the Pikachu. Quagsire simply nodded and turned around as thoughts came to his mind.

_How could someone be so cheery these days, hmm... _Quagsire thought but quickly shook it off, then turned towards the snake and smiled. "Yes, I will take you there, hmm, follow me, hmm," Quagsire said and motioned for them to follow. Pika and Snivy nodded in agreement and followed right behind him as he leads the way to the town.

Pika was walking happily and lively with a smile on his face. Snivy was calmer but felt happy as well. They were going to get themselves a house! It was so exciting for both of them but some show it more than others.

They kept following close behind the old blue pokemon leading the way through the desertic path, towards the division and going forward into another path that was way more green and colorful. As they kept going through the path they finally came across some little stairs that lead towards some kind of wood entrance with colorful flags hanging from it. Past the wooden entrance was the colorful town that Quagsire talked about.

The town was composed of different colorful tents around what seemed like the center of the town. There was a green tent where there was a kecleon attending someone. There was a grey tent surrounded by colorful gifts were there was a cinccino right in front. Besides the grey tent was an ocean blue with grey tent that was surrounded by some boxes and was attended by a rampardos. At the end of all of this was a big wooden place that seemed like a house and was connected with the little green mountain.

All this town was under that little green mountain, there were staircases and bridges all over to be able to go everywhere around without problems. Everything seemed really nice, the mountain even had a little waterfall, green vines, and grass all over. There were many flowers, bushes, and trees which made nature stand out at it's fullest. There were also some rocks and boxes from the town pokemon.

All sorts of pokemon were around talking, walking, and even selling. This seemed like a really nice town and it was curious how all the tents had the shape of the head of its owner, by example: the grey tent with the cinccino had the form of a cinccino's head.

Pika was lost in excitement and awe by all that he was now seeing. Snivy was staring in awe as well. Quagsire smiled to the two of them and proceeded to talk.

"Well, this is Post town! Hmmm," Quagsire said in a cheerful tone as he smiled to the two pokemon in front of him. Snivy smiled back while Pika just seemed lost watching his surroundings. The pikachu was trying to contain all his excitement to go around and look at everything from close or talk to anyone he found.

"Wow, I would have thought it was gonna be a quiet town but it does seem lively here!" Snivy said with a smile.

"Well, this town is well known for its water so travelers often get here to fill up and rest, hmm," Quagsire stated as he glanced behind him, spotting all the places around and glancing back towards them.

"Oh! I can bet! With that cool waterfall over there!" Pika said in excitement as he pointed towards the little waterfall, left from the kecleon tent. Snivy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, hmm, there are also many stores around, hmm," Quagsire said as he looked back and pointed towards a purple box beside the kecleon tent. "That over there is a deposit box, hmm, you can keep items and P safe in there, hmm," Quagsire said. Pika got his attention towards the box. How could a box like that really protect their items?

"Well, how does it work? It does seem a bit unsafe to leave items and money inside a box in the middle of a town." Pika asked, looking a the box with curiosity. Quagsire looked at the pikachu with confusion and then back at the box. It was a good question though.

"Good question... It's weird... but only you can see what you put into the box, hmm, no one really knows how it works... maybe legendaries would have a clue, hmmm?" Quagsire said looking towards the box with curiosity now. Snivy could not help but do the same. After a moment they shook it off.

"Anyways, it keeps our items safe, right?" Snivy asked, trying to get out of the topic.

"Right... Well, the shop over to the side of the box is the general store, hmm, you can find many useful items in there that could help you, hmm," Quagsire said as he pointed towards the kecleon tent. He looked back towards Pika and Snivy. "There is also an inn, a restaurant, and many others that you can check, hmm," Quagsire said to the two of them. They nodded in response and smiled in gratitude. They were about to talk when a sudden outburst from nearby interrupted.

"What are you doing?!" a voice, that seemed to come from a roggenrola, cried in anger towards a blue duck pokemon in front of him. Pika seemed really concerned about the situation so he decided to get closer. Snivy and Quagsire looked at him in confusion as he went closer to the two pokemon.

"You hit me on purpose! That hurt you oaf!" the roggenrola cried in ager. The ducklett did not seem happy about the outburst.

"I only brushed you with my beck by accident, quit making such a problem about it you baby!" the ducklett said in an angry tone, clearly unhappy by the situation. They seemed to be about to fight when Pika surprised everyone and went between them. Pika looked at the two of them with sympathy.

"Hey guys, calm down, why don't we solve this pacifically," Pika said with a smile. The roggenrola and ducklett did not seem to ease their glares at each other even with the strange interruption. Pika sighed, he proceeded to stand in front of their glares and interrupt them even more.

"He is the one who bruised me on purpose!" the roggenrola stated in ager. Pika looked towards him with sympathy and a calming smile.

"Yeah but he said it was an accident and probably wanted to say sorry but your outburst interrupted him..." Pika said in a calm tone, trying his best to not get him angrier. The roggenrola was about to argue back but stayed silent, realizing that Pika's statement might be right. Pika realized this, "Look I know you got hurt but I don't think he meant it, even though his reaction to your outburst was not the most mature..." Pika stated as he glanced towards the ducklett. The blue duck seemed to catch and eased up in realization. Pika backed up so they could look at each other. They had calmed down by now and were looking at each other.

"... yeah, I guess I came to conclusions too quickly... sorry..." the roggenrola said in an apologetic tone, looking towards the blue duck. Pika looked at him and smiled before looking back at the duck, waiting for his reply. The duck gave a small smile and proceeded to reply.

"... yeah and I'm sorry to have hurt you and raged at you..." the ducklett said in an, also, apologetic tone. Pika's smile widened as they came closer and shook wing with rock in respect.

"There you go! Now enjoy an amazing day you two!" Pika said in his cheerful tone as he pumped his fist towards the sky. The ducklett and roggenrola giggled to his behavior and did the same... Well, almost since roggenrola just jumped high lacking arms and paws. After that, they waved their goodbyes to the pikachu and each other and proceeded with their day. Pika stood there smiling for a bit. Snivy and Quagsire were watching in awe as the pikachu solved the whole situation and prevented a fight between the two pokemon.

"Wow, Pika sure knows how to solve problems..." Snivy said to Quagsire. Quagsire looked towards the green snake and nodded.

"Yeah, hmm, I'm happy he stepped in though, who knows what could have happened, hmm," Quagsire replied by giving him a smile. Snivy nodded and returned the smile. They proceeded to meet up with the pikachu that was just smiling in the middle of the town, probably relieved that he solved the problem without any inconvenience happening. Pika heard the footsteps and turned towards them.

"Oh, hey!" Pika said in his cheerful tone as he waved with his paw towards the two of them. Snivy and Quagsire just smiled.

"Wow Pika! I did not know you were so good at solving problems!" Snivy said in a happy tone towards the mouse. Quagsire nodded in agreement. Pika rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I like to help others a lot I guess... I did not remember being so good at it due to my amnesia but I had a big feeling to help out with their problem, hehe," Pika said in embarrassment. Snivy just kept smiling and nodded. Quagsire, on another hand, was a bit confused by the amnesia part but decided to shake it off after hearing Snivy's statement.

"Those two were quite touchy, not gonna lie..." Snivy stated as he changed to a more serious expression, looking towards the old blue pokemon. Pika nodded in agreement, also changing his expression to a more serious one.

"Everyone's a bit on edge these days, hmmm?" Quagsire said, also being more serious himself. "It seems like the strife between pokemon, hmmm, keeps growing worse, hmm," he continued. "From what I heard, hmm, everyone's nerves are a bit strained. Some even say its because of the Mystery Dungeons spread but no one is really sure, hmm?" Quagsire finished with a bit of a sigh. Snivy nodded in agreement. Pika's ears droop slightly in sadness after hearing this. Pokemon are sure going through dark times these days.

_Wow, poor pokemon... Maybe this is why I was transported here... But what about the pokemon... _Pika thought as he recalled his vision of the tiny pink pokemon, Munna, running away from the big three-headed dragon inside the cave. _I hope that pokemon is alright... I don't know how I'll help but I'll try my best... I NEED TO STAY POSITIVE! _Pika thought, screaming in his mind the last part. His ears went back up and he gave his two friends a warming smile to cheer the mood.

"Well, never mind that! Let's stay positive! We still have a house to build!" Pika said in his, now, usual tone of voice as he pumped his fist to the sky again. Snivy got surprised but started laughing right after. Quagsire was not left behind, he giggled at the pikachu's behavior. Pika was satisfied by his mood changing action and laughed with them. They were in a good mood after that.

"Well, hmm, I'll need to check the town for the carpenter, hmmm, you guys explore for a bit, I'll meet you later, hmm," Quagsire said as he went off to search for the carpenter. Pika waved goodbye smiling and looked towards his friend Snivy that was also smiling and waving.

"Welp, let's go check around!" Pika said in an excited tone and jumped up and down, clapping his paws together. Snivy giggled to his friend's childish behavior and nodded in agreement. They went off towards the kecleon shop. What they did not know was that someone had been spotting them for a while...

* * *

_Wow, that pikachu sure helped out... He is really cheerful as well... _Emolga thought as she stared at the laughing yellow mouse in awe from the top of a nearby tree. Emolga has always been a really shy and easily frightened character, she rarely made friends with anyone and was also not that strong. The only friend she had was her best friend Dunsparce. He was easily her opposite, being really strong and brave for adventure, he loved to make friends and talk. Even so, they were really good friends and Emolga was happy about it but this past week, Emolga has tried her best to talk with others and make new friends since she could not only relly on Dunsparce, he had other friends too, but it seemed to be a difficult task for her. _If only I wasn't so shy and bad at talking... _Emolga thought, looking towards the yellow mouse and sighing. She was really interested in him, he was cheerful, full of energy, and could easily talk with others and help out, she would love to make friends with someone like him. She saw him jump up and down in excitement as he talked to his friend, the snivy. Emolga's smile widened.

_He is also really cute... _Emolga thought as she kept looking at him, after a bit, she realized what she had been thinking. _Wait, WHAT?!_ Emolga screamed in her mind as she started blushing. Emolga quickly looked away from him. She felt her heart do summersaults and beat faster as her cheeks were burning (Not literally,).

"What is wrong with me?" Emolga said as she touched her cheeks and felt how warm they were. After a bit of time to calm down her heart and warmth, she looked back towards where the pikachu was, just to realize that he wasn't there anymore. She sighed and thought back to what happened to her. Emolga blushed slightly after remembering how cute the yellow mouse looked to her.

_Maybe, I just want to be friends with him? _She asked herself as she kept staring at the middle of the town where he once was. She sighed. _I'll find a way to become his friend! _Emolga thought as she determinately nodded to herself. This was weird for her, she was rarely determined when it came to meeting new pokemon but somehow this one yellow mouse gave her enough to try her best. Emolga jumped out of the tree and glided through the air to go find Dunsparce.

* * *

"Hello there new customers! How can I help you today?" Kecleon said in a happy tone towards the pikachu and snivy in front of him. They both smiled in response.

"Hi! We are new here so we decided to check the place around," Snivy said in a happy tone in response. Kecleon nodded and smiled.

"Well, here you can buy all sorts of items that I have on stock so if you need anything don't be shy and come check!" Kecleon said with a smile as he moved away so the two of them could see the items on stock. There was a few oran berries, weird orbs and seeds, and some TMs to learn new moves. "The stock changes every day so be sure have everything you need before it does!" Kecleon exclaimed and came back to his starting position. Pika and Snivy nodded and smiled.

"Well, right now we don't really have P but we will sure come back when we do!" Snivy said to the green chameleon. Kecleon smiled.

"Yeah! We will come back and get items for adventure!" Pika said in excitement to which the kecleon laughed and nodded. Snivy just sighed and smiled.

"Wow, you are sure the cheery type! We don't get many electric types here, maybe you could be good friends with Emolga!" Kecleon said to the cheery pikachu. This caught both him and Snivy by surprise. They gave him confused expressions.

"Oh, and who is Emolga?" Pika asked with curiosity. Who could this pokemon be? Why did he make it sound like it was a lonely one?

"Well, Emolga is a resident of the town... you see... she is really shy and rarely talks to anyone... The only friend she has is Dunsparce but these past weeks she has tried to make more friends... The poor girl has not succeeded and more with all the touchy people around... I think that she wants a new friend because Dunsparce is often out on adventures and stuff..." Kecleon said, feeling sorry for the girl. Pika felt himself get sad as well as he drooped his ears. Snivy just felt sorry for her.

"No one deserves to be lonely... poor Emolga and she has tried her best..." Pika said in a sad tone as he looked down at the earth. " I really don't like when others feel bad and I feel like she would be a great friend..." he continued as he looked up towards the chameleon and the snake. They both nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... I feel sorry for her... " Snivy said in a sad tone as he looked towards the sad pikachu in front of him.

"I have tried to talk to her but she is really shy and even if she tried to reply and engage, she finishes up running away from all the shyness... The only person she really talks to is Dunsparce but she even stutters when she talks to him, it's just like if she was scared of talking or something..." Kecleon explained in a sad tone to the two of them. Pika felt really bad for the girl, she must be really scared of conversations with anyone and even so she tries her best to engage and make friends.

_Poor Emolga... I know exactly what I'll do when I meet her! __I will become the best friend she can ever imagine! I can't stand people suffering! _Pika thought and perked up his ears as he nodded determinately. Snivy and Kekleon seemed puzzled by this sudden behavior.

"I know exactly what to do! I'll become her friend and help her out as much as I can! I can't stand anyone suffering and everyone deserves to have friends!" Pika stated determinately as he did his usual fist pump to the sky. Kecleon looked in awe to his statement and reaction while Snivy just giggled when he saw him.

"Yup, that's Pika for you, the most friendly dude you'll find around!" Snivy said with a smile towards the amazed chameleon. Kecleon looked at the snake, smiled, and nodded. They all shared a loud laugh before Pika and Snivy needed to get going.

"Well, we better find Quagsire to see if he found the carpenter yet! It was nice to meet you Kekleon have a nice day!" Snivy said in a happy tone as he waved his goodbyes to the chameleon. Pika did the same and followed his friend cheerfully. Kecleon waved his own goodbyes as he looked directly at the pikachu after and smiled.

_Even in these dark days, there are some lights that can brighten them... I hope that light shines at its fullest for the poor Emolga... Maybe even brighten her life with brand new happiness... Who knows? _Kecleon thought as he smiled at his fullest towards where they once were and recalled the pikachu's behavior. _Maybe, the start of something new... _He thought and proceeded to follow his day.


	3. The Carpenter part 1

After the conversation with Kecleon and saying their goodbyes, Pika and Snivy proceeded to find Quagsire and ask him about the carpenter. They had checked up the mountain where there was a great view of the whole zone but no houses or signs of pokemon, they all seemed to be inside their houses or in the main part of the town.

They checked the yellow tent that's deeper in town and met its weird owner. It resulted to be a cofagrigus asking for shiny gold to exchange for P or items but his shop was not yet available due to some problems with the mystery dungeons and merchandise. He was kind of scary and cold, damn he even warned them not to sell their "shiny" to anyone else! Who knows what he could do to them if they did... Maybe... transform them into mummies!

Finally, they decided to check the big wooden place that seemed to be where the restaurant and inn laid. It was close to Kecleon's tent, part of it was connected to the side of the mountain, and seemed to have 2 floors, one for the restaurant and one for the inn. As they walked towards the entrance of the place, a big wooden entrance, lacking doors, with two big white wooden wings laying on the top part as a form of decoration, they were suddenly called out by a familiar voice to their right. Pika and Snivy both turned towards the source of the voice.

"Nice timing you two, hmm," it resulted to be Quagsire that was sitting on a cut tree, close to the waterfalls. He walked up to them and started the conversation.

"Hey, Quagsire! Have you found the carpenter?" Snivy asked. Pika stared towards the blue pokemon in intrigue, he was really excited to build the new house. Quagsire smiled and nodded.

"Look over there, those are his apprentices, hmm," Quagsire said pointing towards two pokemon that were talking in front of the restaurant. Pika and Snivy turned towards them. They were almost identical. Two grey pokemon that were both carrying a piece of wood and had red skin sticking out of their body like floaters on their knees, head, and shoulders. The only difference is probably their age since one of them was slightly smaller than the other one but other than that, they were identical.

"Those two timburs are his apprentices?" Snivy asked, looking at the two of them and then glancing towards Quagsire. Quagsire nodded and smiled.

"Let's go ask them if we can talk to their boss!" Pika said in an excited tone looking towards them. Quagsire and Snivy sighed in response.

"Ok, but let Quagsire do the talking, ok?" Snivy said as a sweatdropped, imagining what Pika's approach would have been if he did not say that. Pika rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, realizing how he was acting and understanding Snivy's point. He nodded in agreement and they proceeded to walk towards the two pokemon. They seemed to have noticed them since they turned towards them when they were close enough.

"Hey, lads? Could we know where is your boss, hmm?" Quagsire asked in a calmed tone to the two timburs. They both gave a confused look, then, the older one proceeded to reply.

"If you're looking for the boss, he is inside the restaurant." the slightly taller timbur said as he pointed towards the entrance to the restaurant at their right. "Why do you want to find him?" he asked with curiosity to the trio. Snivy took the lead.

"Your boss is the carpenter, right? We wanted to ask him if he could build us a house!" Snivy said in a happy tone and Pika nodded happily in agreement. No one had noticed the two apprentices slightly flinch to that statement. "Could you take us to him? Please?" Snivy asked in a more serious tone as he pleaded to them. Both of them glanced at each other, nodded determinately and glanced back towards the trio.

"We certainly can!" The slightly taller timbur said with a smile.

"Yeah, c'mon don't stay behind!" the smaller timbur said as both of them walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. Pika jumped excitedly and followed the two timburs without any delay. Snivy and Quagsire sighed but Snivy could not blame him, he felt really excited himself.

_He still needs to learn how to control it better, hehe. _Snivy thought and giggled slightly. He turned towards Quagsire.

"Welp, better catch up, hmm, I'll wait for you guys out here, hmm," Quagsire said with a smile. Snivy smiled back and nodded in agreement and went to follow his overexcited friend and the apprentices.

* * *

Pika entered quickly, behind the timburs, to the restaurant. The place was fairly big, it had wooden walls and floors, a couple of tables and seats for the clients, some decorative plants that gave more nature to the place, barrels and baskets full of food towards the end of the room where there also was a Swanna behind a counter, talking to some of the pokemon inside. In the middle of the room was a big, round and color full mat. Pika admired the place in awe as the three of them came to a stop to wait for Snivy.

_These pokemon sure know how to make amazing buildings! _Pika thought as he kept staring at his surroundings with his eyes sparkling. The two timbur smiled at him.

"He sure is a cheery one, don't you think?" the smaller timbur whispered towards his partner. The taller timbur glanced at him and smiled.

"Yup, I never thought someone could be like this these days... Maybe, he and his friend can help us..." the taller timbur whispered back as his smile became a sad look of worry. The other apprentice also dropped his smile, he looked towards the excited pikachu and sighed. Pika was not paying attention to them.

_He looks like a friendly, happy and helpful dude... Maybe this is our chance... I hope so..._ The smaller timbur thought as he inspected the pikachu closely. He then nodded determinately and glanced at his partner.

"I have a feeling that this will work out dude, let's try!" the smaller timbur whispered with determination. The other apprentice flinched slightly, glanced towards the pikachu and gave it a thought for himself. After a couple of seconds, he looked towards his partner and nodded.

"We will need to be sneaky though..." the taller timbur whispered. They both nodded determinately in agreement. As if summoned for the perfect timing, Snivy appeared and walked towards them. Pika waved towards him, in excitement, as he came closer.

"Well, here we are! Oh, is that your boss?" Snivy asked with a bit of an excited tone slipping out. He was pointing towards the white and blue swan behind the counter. Both of the timbur gave him confused looks when he said that.

"In what world those her look like a carpenter to you?" the smaller timbur asked and sighed in exasperation. The other timbur giggled and shook his head in disagreement with the snake. Snivy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and Pika laughed quite loudly about the situation.

"That's Swanna for you! She is the owner of this place and one of the nicest pokemon around." The taller timbur said with a smile to the green snake pokemon. Pika calmed his laughing as Snivy glared, slightly, towards him. The smaller timbur continued.

"Our boss is that one over there!" the timbur said happily as he pointed towards a gurdurr sitting on a nearby table. Pika and Snivy nodded and smiled.

"GURDURRR!" the carpenter cried angrily, startling everyone except the pokemon that were already inside and Pika. Somehow, he just tilted his head in confusion to the outburst. The two apprentices glanced towards Snivy and Pika and sweatdropped.

"Look, the boss has kind of a vicious temper so mind your manners," the taller timbur said with a nervous chuckle at the end. Snivy sweatdropped and felt a bit nervous about the situation. On another hand, Pika was completely calm and ready for whatever so he just nodded with a smile. Snivy noticed this and sighed.

_How does he manage to stay so calm and cheery in these situations? _Snivy thought and proceeded to nod himself towards the two timbur as a sign that he understands. They all proceeded to walk towards the angry gurdurr as the timburs took the lead.

"B-boss?" the taller timbur said to Gurdurr when they came close enough. Gurdurr looked towards them with a scary glare and replied.

"What do you want?!" Gurdurr said with an angry and scary tone towards the two apprentices. The two timburs and Snivy flinched and stepped back a bit. Pika just stood there but with a more serious face and preparing in case the carpenter tried to hurt him, Snivy or the timburs. The smaller timbur stepped forward.

"B-boss, look these t-two want to a-ask you something..." The smaller timbur said, stuttering in fear. Gurdurr got surprised and eased up to a less scary and more serious face. Pika smiled as he calmed down.

"What's this? you got some sorta job for me?" Gurdurr said in a more calmed matter. Pika smile widened in excitement as Snivy sighed in relief.

"Yes! Yes! We want to build a house! So we wanted to ask you for your help! Please!" Pika said in a happy and pleading tone as he looked towards him with sparkly eyes. Gurdurr sweatdropped and stayed silent. Snivy realized the situation and quickly stood in front of his friend to keep him from making the situation awkward.

"Don't mind him, he's a cheery one, hehe. Of course, we would be paying you and everything... so what do you say?" Snivy said in a nervous tone as he smiled and sweatdropped. Gurdurr seemed to be giving it a thought, he was not responding, probably wondering in his thoughts.

_Hehehe, just what I needed! _Gurdurr thought maniacally and proceeded to reply. He nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'll build your house," He said in a serious tone towards the two pokemon in front of him. Snivy smiled happily, containing all of his excitement. Pika, on another hand, could have literally jumped and hugged Gurdurr excitedly. Luckily, Snivy was there to stop him while he calmed down.

"R-really?" Snivy asked happily containing all of his excitement and stopping Pika. Gurdurr nodded.

"Yes, really, but you won't need P... I need you to find something else," Gurdurr said as the two pokemon looked at him in confusion. The two timburs behind flinched and whispered to each other.

"What do we do?!" The smaller timbur whispered to his partner nervously.

"Right now we can't do anything, we need to wait until the best moment..." The taller timbur whispered back. The smaller timbur looked worried as he said this but nodded in agreement.

"What do you need us to find?" Pika asked with curiosity as he tilted his head in confusion. Snivy seemed just as clueless. Gurdurr sighed.

"There are these shiny gems at the end of a nearby place called Stony Cave, I need you to bring some to me," Gurdurr said in a serious tone. The two pokemon looked at each other confused about the 'why' of the situation. Gurdurr noticed and proceeded to explain.

"I need them to swap for materials at the lumberyard. They are blue and shiny, about 5 small ones should do well." Gurdurr explained and the two pokemon smiled in understanding.

"Ok! Then, let's go find those gems Snivy!" Pika said in excitement as he ran towards the exit of the place. Snivy sighed and looked towards the exit but smiled at Pika's determination. Gurdurr and the timburs sweatdropped.

_Being that way will only cause him trouble... like now! _Gurdurr thought and smiled maniacally. The timburs noticed his looks and flinched.

"Well, I'd better catch up! Thank you very much!" Snivy said as he waved his goodbyes to the three pokemon and ran to catch up with Pika.

* * *

Emolga was gliding peacefully as she approached where Dunsparce was. She always enjoyed gliding, because it was one of the only times that she could be in true peace, without feeling nervous and enjoy the sight of the landscape. Though, this time she had a lot in mind to do that...

_I really want to become friends with him..._ Emolga thought as she remembered the cheery and happy pikachu from earlier. She smiled and blushed slightly. _Why do I need to blush? I guess I'm still nervous about asking him to be my friend... _Emolga thought and sighed, not really knowing the reason for her blush. _I hope Dunsparce can help me with this... I really am just a shy and easily scared emolga that has barely any friends... _She thought and felt a lot of sadness build up. _I'll probably just screw up or he will not want to be my friend... _The squirrel thought as she felt tears start to build up. It must feel horrible to be so lonely and scared all the time for her. _If only I wasn't such a shy and scared idiot! _Emolga screamed in her mind as she was about to burst into tears.

"NO!" Emolga exclaimed as she came to a stop on top of a tree branch and stopped her tears. "YOU CAN'T CRY! WE NEED TO TRY! THIS IS MY LAST CHANCE!" She screamed towards the sky as determination started to build up in her **_(Undertale XD). _**She felt a lot better after that outburst as she was filled with brand new determination. Suddenly, she heard rustling from the leaves of a nearby bush. She jumped in surprise and fear and accidentally fell off the tree, hitting the ground hard.

"Ah! P-please, go a-away!" Emolga said, stuttering in fear. She hid in a ball position as her membranes covered most of her body. Emolga was shivering in fear by now as the rustling became louder and started to hear steps.

"Emolga?" A voice said from the source of the rustling. She felt that the voice was familiar so she decided to slightly peek to check her surroundings. She was relieved when she saw her best friend Dunsparce standing right outside the bush that was rustling. It had been him all long. She stood up and gave a shy smile towards her friend.

"Y-you r-really scared m-me t-there, y-you know?" Emolga said as she rubbed her left arm with her right paw nervously. Dunsparce gave her an apologetical look.

"Sorry, I was wondering by when I heard someone scream loudly in this direction so I decided to check it out," Dunsparce said as he came closer and stopped at a good distance for a conversation. "What are you doing here anyway? You never got into the woods just like that," he asked with a concerned look. Emolga sighed and proceeded to explain herself.

"Well... I-I w-was looking f-for you..." Emolga said. Dunsparce gave her a confused look and tilted his head slightly.

"Why?" Dunsparce asked in a curious tone.

"B-because, I need t-to ask you s-something... something about f-friends..." she said in an embarrassed tone. Dunsparce was still very confused but decided to hear her question.

"Well, now that I'm here you can ask away!" Dunsparced said giving her a smile and nodded towards the tree to sit down. She nodded in agreement. Emolga sat down close to the tree and Dunsparce positioned himself close. She sighed.

"W-well... I wanted t-to ask y-you h-how I c-could approach s-omeone that I-I want to be f-friends with..." Emolga said nervously to her friend. He was starring, wide eye, towards her.

_The shy and scared emolga that was raised with my family and never could talk to anyone more than me... is asking me to help her with socializing?! _Dunsparce thought and smiled. _She is finally trying to make friends... _He continued and smiled his smile widened, feeling really proud of her.

"S-so?" Emolga asked after a few seconds of silence had passed without a response. Dunsparce quickly shook his head and came back.

"Well, if you want someone to become your friend you should try to show them appreciation, respect and caring, " Dunsparce said as she heard attentively. "You guys can then form a friendship. You or the person can do this by giving something to each other, just talking and showing it or otherwise depending on the person," He continued. "You need to feel close to this person for that to happen though. Not incredibly close but you know, like you and me, you care for me and I care for you," he said and she nodded in agreement and understanding.

_He has always been good at teaching others and explaining things... I'm glad I have him as my best friend... _Emolga thought and smiled towards him.

"Yeah and then you just talk and enjoy each other as friends!" Dunsparce finished and smiled. "I know you have tried your best to talk to others recently but for who are you asking this?" Dunsparse asked with curiosity. Emolga remembered the pikachu from Post Town as she looked in front with a smile and a slight blush.

"W-well, there w-was this p-pikachu in town t-that was r-really c-cheerful and happy. He prevented a p-problem between t-two strangers and I felt like he was a really nice guy." Emolga said, blushing more after remembering his cute behavior. Dunsparce noticed this and smirked.

_I feel that someone is having a little crush! _Dunsparce thought and giggled silently.

"Well, he sounds nice. Just be yourself and try to not run away in fear as you do this and you should be fine. He sounds like a really friendly pokemon, " Dunsparce said with a smile. Emolga looked back at him and smiled back. Suddenly, Dunsparce remembered something that could help her out.

"Oh, hey! I've got an idea!" He exclaimed towards her and she flinched but heard attentively after. "I was gonna go fetch some beautiful gems that are at the end of Stompstumb Peak's cave to gift them to Virizion! You could come and fetch some for that pikachu!" Dunsparce exclaimed in excitement. Emolga shivered to this statement since Stompstumb Peak was a mystery dungeon and she was not strong or brave enough.

"B-b-but I'm r-r-really w-weak!" Emolga said in fear. Dunsparce seemed to understand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Look, I'm going to be with you the whole time and if you get it, it will be more meaningful... It's ok if you don't want to come though..." Dunsparce said, trying to persuade her and help her determination. Emolga was shivering in fear but thinking about it nonetheless.

_He's right... C'mon, I c-can do this!_ Emolga thought. _I want this pikachu to be my friend! __I don't want to be lonely anymore!_ Emolga yelled in her mind as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. New determination formed inside of her as she did this. She clenched her paws into firm fists.

"O-ok! I-I'll go!" Emolga exclaimed with determination towards her friend. Dunsparce smiled widely and nodded in proudness and agreement.

"Then... let's go!" He exclaimed back as he motioned to follow him and they proceeded towards their little adventure!

_I'm so proud of her..._ Dunsparce thought as he flew with his little wings towards the mystery dungeon that was not too far away. Emolga was following close behind, looking determined and ready. This was one of the only times that he had ever seen her behave like this. _That pikachu surely had an effect on her..._ He thought and proceeded with his journey.

* * *

Pika, Snivy, and Quagsire headed towards the path intersection, where they would be starting their journey towards Stony Cave. Quagsire stopped in the middle of the crossroad and turned towards the path on their left. It seemed similar to all the other one, just that it had stones on both sides of the path, probably to indicate that it was the main one or that it leads towards the mystery dungeons. Quagsire turned back to them.

"Welp, hmm, you should be able to get to Stony Cave from there, hmm, " He said pointing towards the path with stones. "Just remember that Stony cave is... a mystery dungeon, hmm..." Quagsire said in a serious tone. Snivy nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Don't worry though, we will get through it!" Pika said with a determined smile and pumped his fist towards the sky. "It will be fun!" he stated happily as Quagsire giggled to his confidence and Snivy sighed but smiled.

"Yeah, exploring mysteries and new places is always fun and mystery dungeons are the places to go if you want that, " Snivy stated with a smile. Quagsire gave it a thought and smiled back.

"Well, when you put it that way, it does sound fun, hmm? But mystery dungeons are still dangerous so watch out, hmm?" Quagsire said in a calm tone as he smiled towards the two pokemon. Snivy and Pika nodded in agreement as Pika started giggling in excitement. He started stepping quickly without going anywhere, closed his eyes and did a noice of excitement.

"Now, let's go!" Pika exclaimed loudly as he ran ahead on the path, leaving a cloud of dust (cartoon style) behind. Quagsire giggled in amusement and Snivy gasped as his friend left him behind.

"Wait for me!" Snivy yelled as he picked himself an ran as fast as he could to catch up. Quagsire turned towards their direction and waved his goodbyes.

_Wow, those two will surely be an interesting pair..._ Quagsire thought and glanced towards the terrain that he sold. He realized, that there was a big space right in between the terrain and the path that was still his property. Then, he got an idea. _ Maybe it's time for a little surprise from my part since they enjoy adventuring and helping so much, hmm? _Quagsire thought and smirked as he walked towards it.

* * *

_**Author's note: **_

_**Welp, there you have it! The next chapter will start the action! I wanted to give my thanks to all of you reading and to CitrusChickadee, NightShock99, and ravengal for reviewing! Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and btw, I inserted an information space at the end of my profile that will have important things about stories and updates, so if you want to check it out you can! Welp, that's all for now! Cya!**_


	4. The Carpenter part 2

_Wow, for being transformed into a pokemon just a day ago Pika sure is fast! _Snivy thought as he tried to catch up with his friend that was already far ahead. They were going through a little forest path in order to get to Stony Cave's entrance. Pika was so excited about the adventure and the new house, that he just could not stop running to find the cave as quickly as possible. Snivy, though, was getting tired but did not want to lose sight of his friend.

_Being a pokemon is gonna be so awesome! We are gonna go on adventures like this all the time! _Pika thought as he kept running forward. He noticed Snivy falling behind.

"Come on Snivy we're almost there!" Pika cried loudly enough for him to hear, trying to make him speed up.

"You don't know that! Slow down!" Snivy cried loudly as he kept his running paste. What Snivy didn't know was that Pika actually did know that they were close... He could feel it... And could also see it because there was a big cave entrance right up ahead. Pika smiled when he noticed the entrance and sped up. Snivy also noticed the entrance.

"Hey wait for me!" He cried loudly towards his overexcited friend and sped up his paste to catch up. He could understand his excitement, but man he was making him take the run of his life!

Pika arrived at the entrance first, stopping right in front to wait for his partner as nothing had happened. He literally did not even need to pick up his breathing, he just stood there like nothing! Seconds later, Snivy arrived at his side, feeling completely worn out and picking up his breathing. He went towards a nearby rock and sat down to rest.

Pika could not contain all of his excitement. He was jumping up and down with a smile while he waited for his friend to rest up a bit. The yellow mouse took a look at the cave. It was really dark inside and the rocks were of this pretty ocean blue color. There were also some patches of grass on the floor and a bit of plant sticking out of the walls, not to say that the air was pretty humid. Pika looked back towards Snivy.

"You ready?" Pika said with excitement in his tone as he looked towards his partner that was sitting on the nearby rock. Snivy stood up a sighed.

"I know you are excited but please try to not run like that again, we don't want to lose each other in there." Snivy said to Pika in a neutral tone, a bit concerned about the events that might happen in there. Pika now felt a little embarrassed to have run like an over-energized kid that drank 4 energy drinks at once. He decided to calm down... but just a tiny bit to stop himself from running again. The mouse let out a nervous chuckle but kept his cheery smile.

"Sorry, I just really like a new adventure!" Pika replied with his still excited and energetic tone as he jumped up and down. Snivy just shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah, I love adventuring too... I understand the feeling." Snivy said in a calm tone as he kept his smile towards his cheery friend.

"Well, let's go for adventure and find those gems!" Pika cried as he did his usual punch towards the sky. Snivy giggled and nodded in agreement. They both entered the dark mystery dungeon in search of the blue gems and to start their first adventure!

* * *

"Well, here we are... the entrance to the cave..." Dunsparse said with determination in his eyes. He knows that he is capable to withstand this mystery dungeon... but...

"Y-yeah... I-I-It l-looks p-pretty d-dark in t-there..." Emolga said with a concerned look, feeling her own determination slip away and be replaced by fear as she shivered. Dunsparce looked towards his best friend, sighed, and gave her a comforting smile.

"Hey, don't worry I will be with you the whole time Emolga and remember you are doing this for the sake of a new friend," Dunsparse said with a comforting tone trying to persuade her to not give up. Emolga kept shivering nonetheless.

_Come on Emolga you were so determined a second ago... Stay brave, you can do this! _Emolga said to herself as she tried to control her shivering and looked towards the entrance to the cave. _I CAN DO THIS... I DON'T WANT TO BE LONELY ANYMORE! _Emolga yelled in her mind as she kept trying to control her fear and find her determination. Dunsparce noticed that she kept shivering slightly and gave her a comforting smile.

"Hey, it's ok if you want to-" Dunsparce was about to say but got interrupted.

"NO! I CAN DO THIS!" Emolga yelled as she gave him the most determined look, almost like an angry one even. She found her determination and was willing to this now. The squirrel wanted a new friend and the gift to be meaningful! Dunsparse slightly jumped to the sudden outburst but quickly came to his senses and almost felt like the tears of joy were about to slip out of him. They kept their stares locked for some minutes.

_She looks so brave and ready! I am so proud of her! I need to have a word with this pikachu, he really must be special for her..._ Dunsparce thought as he calmed down and smiled at her with excitement in his eyes. He was really happy for her.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Dunsparse said happily but his expression changed to a more serious one after a second. "Ok, we don't have team badges so we can't teleport to each other if we find the stairs," Dunsparse said as he turned around to look directly towards the entrance of the mystery dungeon. He then gave a determined look.

"So stay close so we don't get lost and let's find those gems!" Dunsparse said with excitement and determination. Emolga also looked determined and was standing right beside him. She nodded in agreement.

"L-let's go!" Emolga said and they both proceeded to walk inside the rocky mystery dungeon... and start their little journey...

* * *

**_*Stony Cave B1F_**

Pika and Snivy went further inside the mystery dungeon until they finally found their first room. The room was little, there wasn't much more than two more paths, one to the right and one to the left, and a little pond on the right side corner. The cave itself was dark and the walls were made of a blue color that matched almost perfectly with the color of the pond.

"Well, our first real adventure starts, " Snivy said as he took a look at the two paths. Then he turned towards Pika who was inspecting every detail of the room excitedly. Snivy chuckled in amusement.

"Hey Pika, which path do we take?" Snivy asked his friend. Pika immediately went beside him to inspect the two paths.

"This one!" Pika said with enthusiasm as he pointed towards the right side path. The two paths were identical but for some odd reason, Pika felt really confident about the right side one. Snivy gave it a doubtful look at first but nodded in acceptance as they could just waste their time choosing one of the two. They both walked down the path and came with another room.

"Wow! this one is big!" Pika said in awe as he looked around the immense room. They both started walking down the room since they could not find anything special or anymon around right now.

"Hey, I think I see the stairs!" Snivy said cheerfully as he started to run for the stairs that were just at the end wall of the room, Pika was following close. Suddenly, Snivy stopped his running which confused Pika as he stopped himself. Then, just before Pika could ask what was wrong, Snivy hushed him and pointed towards the direction of the stairs. Pika turned to see what was wrong. There were a joltik and a gothita sleeping nearby the stairs.

"What do we do?" Pika asked silently towards Snivy. He seemed to be analyzing the situation as much as he could to make the right decision.

"I think we should sneak past them, " Snivy whispered. "If we are quiet enough they won't wake up, " He whispered again as he started to walk as silently as he could towards them. Pika stood there with a look of doubt. Something in his mind was telling him that Snivy's plan wouldn't work.

_Can't pokemon sense you if you get to close to... Oh no! _Pika thought and was about to warn Snivy about it but it was too late. When Snivy came close enough to them the two pokemon woke up and looked at him in anger. They started to prepare an attack. Snivy was already too close and was off guard as he though his plan would have worked.

"Run away Snivy! They are going to combine them!" Pika cried loudly as he started to run towards his friend in an attempt to help him. Snivy immediately took his advice and started to run towards him. The gothita threw a psybeam and the joltik a thundershock both directly towards Snivy at a really fast paste. Pika saw the attack was coming and got really concerned.

_He's not gonna get away! _Pika thought in panic since that attack would do a lot of damage to his friend and he hates to see his friends hurt. Pika tried to run as fast as he could but they were a considerable distance apart and the attack was coming fast.

_Come on! Come on! Come on! Faster Pika! FASTER! _Pika screamed in his mind as he tried his best to run as fast as he could. Suddenly, he started to feel as light as feathers and to run really fast towards Snivy. He didn't question it and when he was close enough he jumped over Snivy right in between the attack and him.

"What?! Pika!" Snivy cried as he turned towards his friend who had his arms in front of his face in a protecting manner. He was about to take the full hit to protect his friend!

"I won't let you hurt my friend!" Pika exclaimed as loudly as he could as the attack came closer and closer. It almost looked like they were going to get run over by a train. Pika and Snivy closed their eyes due to the light and the fear to get hit. Suddenly, a green barrier formed around Pika and Snivy as the attack hit it with great force and it left them unharmed. The two friends slowly opened their eyes as they did not feel the impact of the attack yet. They saw the green barrier around them and then it disappeared.

"What happened?" Pika asked with confusion in his tone as he turned towards his friend. Snivy seemed to be thinking for a second, then it hit him.

"You must know protect! That's why we didn't feel the hit at all!" Snivy said happily and smiled. Pika returned the smile and sighed in relief as he turned around, looking toward the offenders. He went into a battle position.

"Well, we aren't done yet! Let's get them back for the attack!" Pika said as he started to charge a powerful thundershock. Snivy nodded and started to prepare a leafstorm. They both threw their attacks at the same time just like the attackers had.

"Thundershooock!" Pika cried.

"LeeeafStooorm!" Snivy cried.

The joltik and gothita saw the big combined attack get closer and closer to them. They tried to dodge it but it failed and they both got hit by the combined attack, knockingthem both out instantly. Two lights took the defeated pokemon out of the dungeon as Snivy and Pika celebrated their victory and proceeded to the next floor.

* * *

**_Stony Cave B2F and B3F*_**

These two floors went pretty easy and fast for the two friends as Pika was magically finding the stairs with so much ease due to this weird feeling he had. They fought agains some more gothitas and joltiks and found out Pika's moveset. It was: Thundershock, Iron tail, Protect, and Quick Attack. Snivy had a moveset of Leafstorm, Vinewhip, Growth, and Tackle. They mostly found Poké and some oran berries for now, and they are about to go to the next floor.

* * *

**_Stony Cave B4F*_**

"Wow, these floors went pretty fast! How many does this mystery dungeon have anyways?" Snivy said as he examined the new room they were in now. It looked exactly like all the other rooms in this dungeon, blue walls with a few patches of grass on the floor here and there. Pika was also examining the room but something shiny on the floor caught his eye. He went towards the source of the shine and crouched to pick up the object that was producing it. It was a blue and beautiful diamond-shaped gem.

_This must be one of those blue gems we need to find! _Pika thought as he kept looking at it, his excitement was building up. _We must be really close to them! _Pika screamed in his mind in realization as he started to jump up and down in excitement. They were so close to completing their first real adventure and so close to getting a new house to live in. Snivy noticed his friend jumping like an overjoyed kid and decided to ask what was happening.

"What's getting you so excited Pika?" Snivy asked his friend. Pika immediately stopped jumping and turned towards his friend, showing him his new piece of treasure that he found in the ground. Snivy's eyes went wide of surprise.

"This must be one of those crystals we are searching for!" Pika exclaimed happily. "This means we must be really close to them!" Pika finished as he kept his usual cheery smile, trying to contain his excitement to run and find the stairs right away. Snivy smiled and nodded in agreement. He even started to feel the excitement for the new house and their first completed adventure run into him. The green snake could really not contain it as the two mons started to jump up and down like two overjoyed five-year-old kits. Pika was, surprisingly, the first to stop, followed soon by Snivy.

"I want to keep this one as a souvenir of our first real adventure! Besides, I think it's too small anyways." Pika stated with his cheery wide smile still printed on his expression as he handed the gem to Snivy so he could keep it in the bag. Snivy smiled back and nodded in agreement as he put the gem in the bag. The two mons took a moment to fully settle and then took off to find the nearby gems.

They were ignorant of the fact that this gem was of a very different kind... a very different, rare, and powerful kind actually...

* * *

**_StumpStomp Peak*_**

"Emolga! Were are you?!" Dunsparce screamed from the top of his lungs as he ran all around the mystery dungeon.

_What happened I can swear she was right beside me when we entered the room with the gems but when I turned to celebrate with her she was gone! _Dunsparce thought as he tried to remember if he had seen her take a bad turn or if there was a clue in his memory but sadly nothing came out. He turned around another corner that led to the exit of the mystery dungeon but she wasn't there neither. _What am I gonna do?! I promised her I would be with her till the end, now she's lost! _Dunsparce screamed in his mind as he was about to tear up in guilt.

_No this is no time to cry Dunsparce! _He thought and quickly recomposed himself. Then he got an Idea.

"I need to ask for the help of a team! Looking in the dark will only lead me to get lost myself." Dunsparce said as he flyed with his little wings as fast as he could towards the town.

_Hang on Emolga I will be there soon! _He said to himself as he kept his paste.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in another part of StumpStomp peak*_**

"D-D-Dunsparce? W-w-where are y-you?" Emolga asked through the dark cave corridor as she kept walking and shivering of fear. All her determination and bravery had run out of her when she found herself alone inside the dark cave. She kept looking around nervously as she walked further in. Suddenly, she heard a sound come from behind her which made her jump and turn around in fear.

"D-D-Dunsparce is t-that y-you?" Emolga asked with fear in her tone, looking towards the dark cave path. Two red shiny eyes appeared on her sight as the noise became louder and louder. Then more eyes started popping on her sight. Emolga was beyond scared now, this was clearly not Dunsparce.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Emolga cried loudly as she started to run away as fast as she could from all those creepy eyes. Suddenly, a light came to view. It was the light of the sun! The exit! She quickly went towards the light in an attempt to get away or maybe get out of the dungeon... but this was not what she expected.

_Is this the top of the dungeon! _Emolga thought as she looked all around. She also looked behind her to see if she had lost the pokemon that were following her. _I think I lost them..._ She sighed in relief and settled down on a nearby rock to calm herself and rest. Her surroundings were green and rocky at the same time as there was a waterfall coming from the cliff near the mystery dungeon's top, giving a nice and close sight of natural formation. There was also an apple tree very close to where Emolga was settled, at the left side of the entrance to the cave that was settled in the middle of the surface.

_What am I gonna do now?! The mystery to dungeon does not let me fly, so I can't fly my way down and... _She looked towards the dark entrance of the cave and gulped, shivering in fear. _I won't be going in t-there anytime soon. _She said to herself. Emolga looked around and saw the apple tree that could provide good shelter if it rained tonight because she might be on the need to stay. She walked towards it and settled at the bottom of it curling into a ball to provide more warmth.

_Why did I need to separate from Dunsparce! I'm so dumb... _Emolga thought as she felt really lonely and scared right now. She was on the verge of crying in fear and sadness but fortunately, the run had worn her out enough to put her to sleep before all of that pain. _I just wanted a cute g-gift for him... _She said silently just before she passed out.

* * *

**_Stony Cave B4F* _**

"Iron Tail!" Pika exclaimed as his tail fully coated in a thick layer of hard metal. He jumped and with some falling momentum delivered a full-powered iron tail to the face at an enemy pokemon klink. Since it wasn't very effective it didn't defeat him but it sure had left a mark. The klink recovered from the big hit and immediately shot a full charge beam towards the yellow mouse.

"Protect!" Pika exclaimed as he positioned his arms in a defensive position, making a green barrier appear all around him absorbing the hit and leaving him unharmed. The klink realized this and went for a second attack, since everyone knows two protects never work, this time he was gonna use Vice grip. The klink floated as fast as he could towards Pika, griping him when he was off guard and dealing some damage to our protagonist and trowing him far-right after.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" Pika said as he stood back up, looking towards his opponent. _These pokemon sure get stronger each floor... I wonder... _Pika thought and went wide-eyed in realization. He quickly turned to his left. "How are you doing there Snivy?!" He cried towards his friend who was fighting a much tougher gothita than the first one they had encountered. Snivy quickly dodged a psybeam and turned towards Pika.

"I'm fine, I'm stronger than I look! Focus on your opponent, he's about to strike!" Snivy said as he turned back to the gothita, extending two vines and hitting her for great damage. Pika quickly turned back to his opponent who was preparing a strong charge beam to finish the fight quickly.

"Oh no, you won't! Quick Attack!" Pika exclaimed. Suddenly, he started feeling as light as feathers and started to run at a tremendous speed towards the klink. When he was about halfway there the enemy realized and shot the full charge beam towards him. Pika was now running towards a fully strong charge beam that would certainly end the battle if it connected but he had an idea.

"Iron tail!" Pika exclaimed as his tail went fully coated with thick metal. The klink got a bit confused about why he would use that to counter a full charge beam. Pika and the attack were getting really close now, just about to connect but just before they did...

**_Slam!_**

Pika did a front flip with his Quick Attack momentum and hit the floor of the room with all his strength and speed possible. This made him dodge the fully charged beam from the top and with all the speed of the Quick Attack plus the strength of the hit, went flying across the rest of the way in second, hitting the klink square in the face with the most powerful Iron tail he has ever seen, knocking him out instantly. Pika was feeling so worn out after that attack that he just sat on spot picking up his breathing and smiling.

_Pokemon battles are AMAZING! _Pika cried in his mind with a great feeling of victory. he watched the klink get teleported out of the dungeon by the usual blue light and then proceeded to watch Snivy's battle.

"You're done now! Leafstorm!" Snivy cried as he hit the worn-out gothita directly with the rain of leaves, knocking her out and sending her out of the dungeon. Unlike Pika, Snivy was only feeling a bit worn out since one pokemon battle shouldn't totally use your energy.

"Woohoo! That was a nice fight, don't you think Pika?" Snivy said as he turned towards his friend. Pika gave him a tired smile and thumbs up before collapsing of exhaustion. "Pika!" Snivy cried as he ran towards him as fast as he could. He kneeled at his side and helped him up since he was still awake. "Are you ok?!" Snivy said in concern since this battle shouldn't have fully worn him out like that.

"Yeah... just *breath* worn out," Pika said in a low tone. Snivy was dumbfounded by this but then got an idea of what was happening.

"Did you combine attacks?" Snivy asked and Pika quickly nodded. The green snake then laughed. "That's why you are so tired after this one fight! You need to be careful with those they really use all of your energy," Snivy said still slightly laughing. Pika then gave him an 'ooooh really, I didn't know' face. Snivy laughed again and proceeded to search for something inside their bag.

"Here, this should help, " Snivy said handing Pika an apple with a smile. Pika smiled back and took the apple. When he bit on it once, three seconds later it was completely gone. Pika then felt completely new and ready for action! He stood up and pointed towards the stairs that were right at the end of the room.

"Thanks for the apple! Now let's go!" Pika said with his usual excited tone. Snivy stood up and sighed but nodded nonetheless. Both of them went up the stairs into a dark cave path and at the end of it was something emitting light. They both looked at each other and nodded before running full speed towards the light not able to contain their excitement anymore.

**_Stony Cave B5F*_**

"Wow..." They both said at the same time as they entered the room. The room was full of big and little blue crystals everywhere on the walls emerging a beautiful light that illuminated the whole room. In the middle of all of these crystals was an immense one that emitted the most light out of all of them and gave our two adventurers an amazing sight.

"These must be the crystals that Guldurr talked about..." Snivy said as he focused his eyes on looking for 5 little crystals to put them in the bag and bring them to Guldurr. Pika nodded in agreement proceeded to help him look for the crystals. He was trying his best not to become an overjoyed 5-year-old again. When they had gathered the 5 gems they were about to leave and deliver them to Guldurr for their new house but Pika stopped and turned back towards the room and big crystal. This had been their first completed adventure...

_My life is gonna be full of adventures now... _Pika thought and smiled widely towards the big crystal before leaving with Snivy towards Post Town.

* * *

Pika and Snivy had walked all the way from the entrance to the cave to the intersection that led towards Post Town. As they were walking their way towards the entrance, they heard something or someone make a noise to their right which immediately got their attention. They both looked towards the source but could not find more than bushes and a big tree. They were about to leave everything to the wind's doing when a sudden grey hand popped out of one of the bushes. Snivy immediately went into battle position as Pika just stayed calm and went closer to the hand that was gesturing them to come.

"Pika what ar-" Snivy was about to say something but Pika quickly shushed since the owner of the hand told him to. Snivy could not trust anything behind that bush but Pika was more open-minded and curious. Pika popped his head inside the bush and took it out a second later.

"Snivy come here!" Pika whispered towards his friend as he held the entrance to the bushes opened. Snivy carefully made his way to him and entered the place, fully trusting his friend's judgment. When he entered he was surprised by who he found.

"Timbur?! What are you doing here? You scared me a lot!" Snivy said a bit loudly as both Timbur and Pika shushed him immediately. Snivy then covered his mouth and sat down mimicking their actions. "Sorry..." He said.

"It's fine but we don't have much time, " Timbur whispered to which Pika nodded and Snivy gave a confused look.

"Why? What happened? Where is your brother?" Snivy asked quietly towards the gray pokemon. Timbur quickly took a deep breath.

"My brother is distracting the boss and his little friend, " Timbur whispered. Snivy was about to talk again but he quickly continued.

"A while ago our boss got a serious injury on his back that made his carpenter skills go down drastically, he tried his best to practice and work with his new condition but it always came to almost the same results, " Timbur said and both Pika and Snivy were quiet.

"One day this pokemon came to us asking to make him a house, our boss had been out of business and sad for so long that when he heard this he immediately accepted and with all our help and his hard work we made him the house he wanted at almost perfect detail, it was a carpenter's masterpiece..." Timbur stoped to sniff and hold back some tears, this made Pika feel down as his ears went down in sadness.

"Then the stupid, mean, and horrible pokemon destroyed the house, the masterpiece, and... all of our bosses hope with it..." Timbur said as he hit the ground with his fist. "He said that our work was a piece of garbage and laughed in our faces as he went out of the shop, even after all the hard work that the boss had put into the house... It's just so unfair!" Timbur said a bit louder and with anger and sadness in his tone. Pika felt all his nerves get filled with hot anger as he let out jolts of electricity from his bags offensively, Snivy was also filling really mad himself but he was able to control himself more.

"It is super unfair and pokemon like that deserve nothing!" Pika exclaimed with clear anger in his tone. Timbur stared at him in awe and Snivy just nodded in agreement to what he said.

_They really are the ones we needed... Well, here comes the hard part..._ Timbur though as he took a deep breath again and composed himself to say what was next.

"Yeah, but our boss did not take it well at all... he became super aggressive and did not trust anyone anymore, just a few people... He even started to scam pokemon for money..." Timbur said as both of our protagonists went full surprised by this new information, Timbur noticed their faces and kneeled in front of them.

"You guys were gonna get robbed and scammed for those gems so they could sell them for money! My brother and I never wanted anything like this to happen and we just want our boss back so we came out with this plan to ask you for help!" The grey pokemon said in between sobs as he had started crying. Pika and Snivy were so surprised by this new information that they just stayed silent, fortunately, Pika stepped up.

"Hey, don't cry, I don't blame you and I'm not mad, " Pika said as he smiled towards Timbur who had raised his head to see the mouse. "Honestly, we want you guys to build our house even more now and we are gonna help you out! Everyone deserves a second chance and Guldurr deserves someone that will surely appreciate his job!" Pika stated as he looked at Snivy with a smile. He returned the smile, nodded, and stepped up too.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go solve this mess!" Snivy said as he offered a paw to the kneeled Timbur who was just looking at them in awe. He could really not believe all of this was actually happening. The grey pokemon cleaned his tears and quickly took the paw to get up, he stood there took another look at the two pokemon in front of him, they both nodded in agreement, he nodded back, smiled and gestured them to follow him.

_Thank you very much world... _Timbur thought as he walked towards the entrance of the town with Pika and Snivy following right behind him.

* * *

_I hope my brother gets here soon, I don't know how much more I will be able to keep them inside... _ The smaller timbur thaught as he was watching through the window for any sight of his brother and the two others. He turned towards a table where there were Guldurr and another pokemon talking. The other orange pokemon that was talking to Guldurr noticed him watching their way.

"Are those losers here yet?" The orange pokemon said, surprising Timbur, Guldurr turned towards him. The timbur quickly shook his head.

"No they aren't here yet, but you guys keep talking I'll keep an eye out," Timbur said as he proceeded to keep watching thought the window after seeing them both nod in agreement to him. He sighed in relief and kept watching outside waiting for his brother to come. The three of them were currently on the second floor of the restaurant, where there were some tables and beds for anymon that wanted to stay for the night. Swanna normally did not go upstairs unless there was hurt pokemon or she needed to do some cleaning for the room so it was perfect for them to hide there and wait for Pika and Snivy. Guldurr and the orange pokemon kept their conversation.

"Those losers sure take their time, geez I already want to prove my thieving skills!" the orange pokemon said towards Guldurr.

"Patience Scraggy, those two fools should not take long to come with the gems so we can make some cash. You'll have more than enough times to prove your skills, I will be making them search for more." Guldurr said with an evil smirk on his face. Scraggy gave him a confused look.

"And how are you gonna make them go for more?" Scraggy asked as he kept the confusion on his expression. Guldurr smiled evilly and proceeded to reply.

"That Pikachu is way too optimistic to give up and that Snivy follows his judgment pretty well so both of them probably really think I'm gonna build them a house, " Guldurr said as he started to laugh. Scraggy put a surprised expression followed by concern.

"Dude that's cold, those two have the dream of getting their own house and will be getting more gems for you just for that, never knowing that their dream won't come true!" Scraggy said with a sad tone that was totally fake. "Man, I might cry!" He said as he started to rub his eyes in a mocking matter to simulate baby cries. Guldurr kept his smile.

"You want me to cry over something like that? Hah! You, the great Scraggy, who pulls off even meaner schemes in the west!" Guldurr said with amusement in his tone as Scraggy changed his expression completely to a more amused one.

"Well, you ain't wrong about that!" Scraggy said and started evilly laughing. After a few seconds, Guldurr started laughing with him, it was like a contest for the most diabolic laugh at this point. Timbur, who was still looking thought the window was hearing all of the conversations. He felt really sad, his boss just started doing all these evil things because of that mean pokemon. He just wanted, as much as his brother, everything to be back to what it was before. The three of them having fun, learning, and building.

_We were like a family, I had never experienced anything as happy as those times... the boss was like the dad I never had... _Timbur thought as he started to feel the tears build up in his eyes, he was on the verge of crying... _NO, this will change now! I need to stay strong... _He recalled the enthusiastic and positive behavior of the pikachu. _I need to follow his example, there is always hope so we need to stay positive! _He thought as he nodded to himself with determination. He went to look back outside the window and to his surprise...

_There they are! _Indeed, Pika, Snivy, and the older Timbur were walking towards the restaurant with determination printed into their expression. The youngest timbur kept watching until they entered the restaurant. _Just a matter of time before they come upstairs... _He turned to look at Guldurr and Scraggy, they were still having a conversation, probably about all the money they would make. _I really hope this works out... _He said in his mind as he turned towards the stairs that went down to the first floor.

* * *

Pika, Snivy, and Timbur were in front of the stairs that led upswards, watching with determination. Timbur turned towards the two of them and smiled at them.

"They're upstairs, Scraggy should be there with Guldurr and my brother," Timbur said as he changed to a more serious expression, Pika and Snivy nodded in understanding. "My brother and I will quickly knock Scraggy out so we can talk to him without interruptions, he might try to fight but just try to talk sense into him as much as you can..." Timbur turned towards the stairs again feeling a little concerned about what could happen up there. Then he felt a paw touch his shoulder he turned towards the source of the touch, it had been Pika.

"Everything will turn out! We will do our best!" Pika said with determination in his tone as he kept eye contact with him. Timbur gave a surprised look at first but it quickly changed to a determined expression as he nodded in agreement and smiled. Pika and Snivy turned to each other and nodded.

"Let's go!" Timbur exclaimed as he ran upstairs. Pika and Snivy quickly followed him. As they ran upstairs, the little timbur was already waiting for them to get up, they all ran towards Guldurr and Scraggy, the timburs in front and Pika and Snivy just following them. Scraggy noticed someone running towards them.

"What the-" Scraggy was bout to say but he immediately got hit with a double rock punch that got him knocked out immediately. Guldurr got surprise of the sudden attack but quickly saw that it had been the two timburs. He started feeling his anger go up like a rocket.

"What do you two think you are doing?!" Guldurr cried in anger towards the two of them but he got no response from them. He was about to knock them both out but got quickly interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Guldurr!" Snivy said with determination in his eyes. Guldurr was even more surprised after hearing that voice, he quickly turned around towards Pika and Snivy.

"How did you- No..." Guldurr said and turned back towards the timburs who kept and intense eye contact with him for some seconds. "You two sold me out! You little-" Guldurr said as he started to prepare a powerfull rock punch to knock both of the timburs out but before he could do so, his hand was grabbed by something or somemon. He quickly turned around to see that it had been Snivy with his Vinewhip that was grabbing tight onto his arm.

"Why do you do this Guldurr?!" Snivy asked with anger as he pulled on the whip so he wouldn't lose grip on him. Guldurr was trying his best to free himself but all his efforts were pointless. He glanced towards the two pokemon in front of him and felt a smirk find his way to his mouth.

"You guys are fools if you thought that I was gonna build you a house, even if I wanted to I can't do to this stupid scar on my back. I'm only able to make junk, so bad luck for you folks!" Guldurr said as he started laughing but he had a bit of a sad tone when he said it. Pika, of course, noticed immediately and his ears drooped in sadness. The two timburs were watching with sad eyes aswell and Snivy kept his grip onto him so he wouldn't do anything.

"So you caught me but no matter how much rage you guys have, how much you want to beat me, how much you hate it, some things can't be changed," Guldurr said with a much more serious tone. "This world we live in... it's all about who is lying and who is being lied to. Honest folks just look like fools. In this world, you are the ones blamed if you got tricked. So you can't be mad at me. It's just how this rotten world works." Guldurr said with an angry and annoyed tone. Pika felt really bad for him and all people that think that that's how the world works. Pika stepped up with a sad smile into his expression. Guldurr put all attention into him.

"Even if what you think about the world is true or not, I think that there is always room for change that if we all work together we can build a true paradise. I think that this world or any world can be perfect, can be peacefull, can be happy if just enough people step up to make that happen..." Pika said as he looked up to Guldurr with a smile. "That's why I think everyone deserves a second chance, that's why I can't just accept what you just said, and that's why I still want you to build our house." Pika said with a calm tone. Guldurr was surprised after hearing all of that, he had never encountered someone like this.

"Y-you still want me to build your house even after being such a jerk to you?" Guldurr asked with a tin of sadness into his tone. Pika slowly nodded.

"Yes, we want you to build our house. We don't need a perfect house, we don't a masterpiece with no heart, we need your junk with all the heart a mon could put into a piece of work because at the end that's what really makes a masterpiece... the heart, " Pika said with a calm tone as he turned towards the almost bursting into tears timburs. "You have some great apprentices that will follow you everywhere because they know how much you love your work and to teach them so don't deceive them Guldurr and let's stop this evil-doing, " Pika stated extending his paw for a handshake. Guldurr was watching him with the most surprised expression a mon could make, he stopped applying strength into his grabbed arm and Snivy released him. He quickly turned towards the two timburs that were almost fully into tears. He felt his tears start to build-up themselves. He turned back towards the pikachu who still had his arm up for a handshake. "Let's do this together!" Pika said with determination. Guldurr felt his tears scape his eyes as he reached and handshake the pikachu. Pika felt himself getting extra happy again as Guldurr accepted his offer.

"I'll do it! I'll build your house!" Guldurr said as he kneeled to the ground in front of him, dropping his metal bar. "Just not right now. I need to cry for a bit!" Gurldurr said as he burst into tears. The two timburs quickly went with their boss and hugged him as they all cried in place. They were feeling so many emotions at the same time that they just could not describe how it really felt but they all were sure of one thing...

_We are so lucky to have found this pikachu..._

* * *

**_Author's note: _**

**_Well, after all of this time of inactivity here is the update! I hope you all enjoyed the little twist I made of the real story! I had a bunch of problems to write since my computer had to reset and I lost all of my files there :(. The worst part is that it kept crashing and crashing so I couldn't write at all in it and there was also finals this week... really fun... Well, but in the end, I got this new laptop where I'll be able to write as much as I want! I'm actually so happy and I hope you guys are ready because my head is full of imagination and updates may come really fast! Well, I hope you all enjoyed and have a great day/night! Cya!_**

**_7,356 words!_**


	5. Request of a friend in need!

After having their shinanigans solved inside Swanna's restaurant, Pika, Snivy, the timburs, and Guldurr all went downstairs and decided to have a little meal from the restaurant itself. Pika and Snivy got delighted by the mix of flavors put into their plates, Swanna was sure a great cook. They went over little stories about themselves and their full-on dreams like Snivy's paradise dream or Pika's adventure dreams while they all ate their food, even Guldurr was joining in really enthusiastically and had started to fond a bond with these two characters. They all finished up with their food and were just about to leave the restaurant.

"Well, that sure was some amazing meal!" Pika stated with a cheery tone as they all walked outside of the restaurant through the main door. Snivy couldn't agree more with that statement and Guldurr and the timburs already knew that Swanna's cooking was one of the best but it never gets old. They all looked at him with a smile and nodded in agreement and kept walking.

"Yeah, Swanna's meals are always the best to have around here!" Guldurr stated with a smile. Pika and Snivy nodded in agreement since they had just experienced how true that statement was. Guldurr seemed to have remembered something as he suddenly changed his happy expression to a more serious one and looked towards the exit of the town. "Well, you guys need to show me the terrain where I'll be building the house so I can start gathering materials for it," Guldurr said seriously but with a hint of excitement in his tone as they kept walking towards the exit. Pika quickly reacted to what Guldurr said and went in front of all of them to gather their attention, giving his usual cheery and energetic smile as they all stopped. All his friends gave him confused glances. He sure is quite the character, always being so unexpected but at the same time expected? Who knows he is just Pika at the end. He opened his mouth to talk.

"Yeah, let's go right now! It's right down the other path of the intersection!" Pika said with excitement in his tone as he pointed towards the entrance/exit of the town taking little energetic jumps in the process. "Follow me!" He said with his usual happy tone and started running towards the entrance without even hearing a response or what they had to say, he was way too energetic and cheery right now, maybe because of the help he provided? The timburs and Guldurr blinked at the sudden scene as they didn't know what to say. Snivy just sighed in exasperation, turned towards them, and gave them an apological face. They all noticed his face and waved it off to not concern him. Snivy sighed in relief and proceeded to talk with a smile.

"Yeah, that's Pika for you guys... let's follow him before he goes too far, " Snivy said and proceeded to run and catch up with his friend. The timburs and Guldurr looked at each other for a brief second before laughing loudly and proceeding to follow them.

* * *

The darkness of the night was replacing all of the light of the sun once more in this world. Pika had already arrived at the free terrain of Paradise right after crossing the small bridge that went over the little flow of water, separating Snivy and Pika's terrain from Quagsire's. He was now waiting for his friends, sitting on a nearby cut tree trunk that served as a chair. The little terrain itself wasn't much, just a desertic surface with rocks, dehydrated plants everywhere and needed to be removed, and the flow of water that surrounded the whole place. Pika observed the whole place as he imagined what their little house would look like in this area of Paradise. For him it was the perfect spot, he could imagine their house in the middle of everything with a little garden right outside and other decorations and supplies all around the place, it was also right at the entrance of their Paradise! Pika glanced towards the orange sky of pre-dusk.

_This is just perfect... a place I can really call... home. _Pika thought as he smiled warmly towards the beautiful and colorful sky, daydreaming about all his new adventures, friends, and... love that he will finally have and feel. He heard footsteps getting closer and closer to his left as he looked towards the source of the sound. It was Snivy and the carpenters that were finally arriving. He stood up from his temporary seat as Snivy stopped right in front of him picking up his breathing.

"Pika why do you always run off like that?" Snivy said in exasperation as he took deep breaths and crouched for a brief moment. Pika just gave him a chuckle of amusement and turned towards the timburs and Guldurr who were all doing fine after their little run. They all glanced back at him with smiles, probably of amusement to the situation or also just of happiness. Pika smiled back at them as he moved out of their sight to present the terrain where they would be working. The carpenters nodded and observed every detail of the terrain as Pika started talking.

"Well, this is the terrain where we want to build our house! We don't want it to be too big, and we don't really have any plans so it's all up to you guys! Do what your heart tells you!" Pika said as he punched towards the sky and smiled with determination and excitement. The timburs and Guldurr laughed a the little scene and proceeded to keep analyzing the whole terrain all they could. Snivy sighed to his friend's excitement but smiled nonetheless, he was sure making everyone have a good mood at the moment. After the detailed analysis of the terrain and little shenanigans, they all started talking.

"Ok, we will gather the materials and start-up tomorrow morning since it's already becoming pretty dark, I already have a good plan for the space you're giving me and I really hope you like the results, " Guldurr said in a serious tone towards the cheery pikachu and the green snake As they both heard attentively. They both nodded in agreement. One of the timburs stepped up to talk.

"Yeah, and we will be sure to put all our heart into this project count on it! We're really serious when it comes to our work!" The smaller timbur said calmly with a smile and a bit of excitement to finally get back to working with Guldurr and his brother after so much inactivity and evil-doing. Pika did a cheery thumbs-up and gave him his usual cheery smile as he did so, he knew they were gonna do their best, Snivy just nodded. The other timbur stepped up as well. Pika and Snivy looked towards him.

"Yeah, we're sorry that you need to sleep outside in the meantime... we will try to do it as fast as we can so you guys can have your cozy home in no time!" He stated with determination as he formed a fist to show it up. Pika smiled warmly and nodded, grateful for their concern towards them.

"Hey, don't worry we'll be fine and I'm sure you guys will do a great job, " Snivy stated with a smile. The carpenters smiled warmly and nodded in agreement with the determination printed on their expressions as they did so, showing that they would really put all their hearts into this piece of work. Guldurr noticed the darkness that was already surrounding them as the night had fallen.

"Well, we'll be going now folks it's already getting pretty dark out here, " Guldurr said with his usual serious tone as he waved his goodbyes and started to leave, gesturing for his apprentices to follow. The timburs thanked the two friends and waved their goodbyes as they followed their boss's lead. Pika waved goodbye cheerily and Snivy stood there with a smile as they watched them get farther and farther away almost at the turn towards the intersection. After the carpenters finally went out of sight the two friends decided to go to their last sleeping spot where they had made hay beds for the night. It had already been several minutes since they got there and Snivy laid awake on his bed as he looked towards the stary night sky.

"Well, today sure was someday don't you think Pika?" Snivy asked towards his friend who was on the nearby bed. Snivy did not hear a response from his friend for several seconds and got confused. He shuffled on his bed to look towards the direction of his friend just to realize that he was already inside the fifth dream completely knocked out by sleepiness. Pika looked really peaceful so he decided not to annoy his dreams. he instead chuckled in amusement to how fast he had fallen asleep today. The night was surely less cold and uncomfortable today and the fire that they had figured how to light was giving an even more comfortable feeling of warmth so that might be the reason or...

_All that cheeriness, excitement, and running needed to go somewhere in the end..._ Snivy thought as he shuffled back to his star-seeking position and smiled towards the sky. After some minutes of watching the beautiful night sky and constellations, he found himself yawning of tiredness. _Well, I guess I could use some sleep myself... _He thought as he accommodated himself to feel more comfortable. When he found the perfect position, his senses slowly started to shut down one by one as the sleepiness started to take over his body. His eyes slowly closed and just before completely passing out, he said...

"This will be a life full of shenanigans, " smiling goofily before completely passing out.

* * *

The pokemon world was greeted by the warm and orange dawn as the light of the sun replaced the thick darkness of the night once again. Somemon were still sleeping, some were just starting their day, and some were already fully active for the brand new day. One of those fully active pokemon was Quagsire. He had prepared, with the help of a little friend, a surprise for our fully asleep heroes. The blue pokemon was now waiting for them just at the other of the little bridge that connected their terrains.

_This sure will be a surprise, hmmm? _He thought as he looked towards the piece of work that was the surprise. He smiled with pride, he had worked on something like this for a very long time but never finished it because he never found somemon that would really use it... well not until he found those two and by this, I mean Pika and Snivy. He had already given up on the project but somehow those two had something, something that made him get the inspiration to finish this project and give it to them. What was this something? He couldn't really explain it himself but everything felt right. Anyways, he decided not to complicate his life with all of these thoughts and proceeded with the waiting game as he looked towards the beautiful blue sky.

Pika and Snivy were sleeping soundly on their respective beds that were set close to some tall orange rocks that blocked the sunlight from waking them up at the moment. Pika seemed to be having a fun battle inside his dream as he constantly was punching something invisible with a goofy smile plastered into his expression it was probably some sort of adventure battle. Snivy, on the other hand, seemed to be having a calm and happy dream since his expression was more subtle and happy like laying on a comfortable spot and enjoying the relaxation and amazingness of nature. These dreams weren't gonna last long anyway, as the sun was rising high enough for the rays to hit our heroes faces and awaken them. Snivy, of course, was the first to react.

"Yawn* well that was some relaxing dream *yawn," Snivy said, a little loudly, as Pika immediately reacted and woke up himself, yawning. Getting up from their beds they stretched for a minute to ready themselves for the brand new day. Pika got immediately filled up with the brand new energy that he loved.

"Brand new day! Let's do our best!" Pika exclaimed loudly as he did his usual punch towards the sky with determination and cheerfulness. Snivy's smile widened as his friend's usual punch and behavior got him pumped up too, he was feeling filled with determination and cheerfulness himself now but was better at controlling himself.

"Well, let's go see how Guldurr and the timburs are doing, " Snivy suggested with enthusiasm as he pointed towards the direction of their house terrain. Pika's eyes sparkled before giving him an energetic nod in agreement, he was probably very excited to check how the house was coming up. The two pokemon ran towards the terrain to greet the carpenters and check things out. Arriving at the project's spot of construction, they noticed that the terrain had been cleaned up from all the rocks and plants around and that there were some materials gathered in the middle of the terrain but there was no sign of the carpenters anywhere. They were a bit confused at first, where could they be? They suddenly saw Quagsire sitting nearby the other end of the bridge, they both decided to go and ask him if he knew anything about their whereabouts. They both approached the big blue pokemon and he seemed to have heard as he turned around towards their direction once they were close enough.

"Good morning you two, hmmm, " Quagsire said with a neutral tone but a hint of excitement hearable that got Pika's attention but he just decided to shake off the thought. Snivy was the one to talk.

"Good morning Quagsire! Do you by any chance know where the carpenters are right now or have you seen them?" Snivy asked with curiosity as both Pika and he waited for a positive answer. Quagsire seemed to have thought about it for a second as he remembered something right after.

"Yeah, hmmm, I saw them going off somewhere after they finished up cleaning the terrain over there, hmmm, I'm pretty sure they said something about fetching more materials, hmmm, " Quagsire responded seriously. Pika and Snivy looked at each other for a second, smiled, and returned to look towards Quagsire this time with gratefulness visible on their expression.

"Oh, ok thank you very much Quagsire!" Snivy said in a happy tone since he got the information that he was searching for. Quagsire smiled back feeling happy to have helped them but after some several seconds, he realized something important as he reacted by changing his expression to a more surprised one. Pika seemed to have noticed as he tilted his head in confusion but before he could ask, Quagsire was already starting to talk.

"Oh, I have something to show you guys! Follow me, hmmm, " Quagsire said a little too excited to be the same old Quagsire the met a day ago. Pika and Snivy looked at each other with confusion in their eyes as they both were searching for an answer after a second the both rose their shoulders and decided to follow him. The two pokemon followed him closely as they suddenly came to a stop and Quagsire turned towards his left.

"Here we are, mmm, take a look!" Quagsire said with a happy tone as he pointed straight forward towards a big wooden board that had several papers gathered around on it. Pika and Snivy turned towards the board and analyzed it. Snivy was the first to react since Pika wasn't sure of what to say about the board.

"Isn't this... a bulletin board?" Snivy asked towards Quagsire who was a very happy mood at the moment, he was really proud of his little surprise project but Snivy and Pika still didn't understand what it was that made it so special. He realized their confused looks and took a deep breath to relax and explain. They both looked towards him.

"Mmm-hmm, it's a bulletin board but I like to call this one the Request board, hmmm, " Quagsire explained, Pika and Snivy seemed to catch on as they both smiled and turned to analyze the board once more. Quagsire kept explaining. "You will be able to find all sorts of requests for adventurers here, mmm, like finding quests, bad egg capturing quests, and even help quests from mons around town, hmmm" Quagsire finished explaining as he smiled towards the two friends who were now watching the board with more excitement after the explanation. Pika was the most excited after hearing the words adventure and help, those are the two things that he most loved to do so this board was made for him! He turned towards Quagsire.

"So we will find all sorts of requests for adventures here?!" Pika asked with excitement hearable in his tone as his eyes sparkled like never before. Quagsire sweatdropped as he remembered how easily excited and cheerful the pikachu could be but he could understand why right now anyways so he just shook the feeling away and nodded in agreement with a smile. This made Pika lit up even more with more excitement as he started jumping up and down cheerfully. Snivy sighed in exasperation but smiled nonetheless since the board really seemed interesting and exciting, he loved adventuring himself so...

"Oh, and I moved one of the deposit boxes here so you could use it to manage your P or items whenever you want, hmmm, " Quagsire said with a smile as he pointed towards a big purple box right beside a tent that had the form and the color of a quagsire's head. Pika and Snivy didn't know what it was so they both looked at him with confused glances searching for answers. He noticed and realized what the problem was. "Oh that's a tent for a shop I'll be opening here, mmm, I don't have much but you can always come by and check, mmm, if you like something don't hesitate on getting it!" He said with a happy tone as he smiled. Pika and Snivy nodded in understanding and returned the smile as they all turned back towards the board.

"Wow, Quagsire with this we can start adventuring and earning P and items, thank you so much for your help!" Snivy said with a grateful tone towards the big blue pokemon. Quagsire smiled and gestured that it was no burden. Pika was still trying to contain himself from all the excitement. Quagsire decided to finish his explanations.

"Well, all you need to do is to choose one of the request papers, mmm, and give to my friend Azumaril over here on the Request table and she will do everything for you to start your adventure, hmmm, " Quagsire finished explaining as he pointed towards a blue and white pokemon that was sitting behind a little blue desk right beside the bulletin board. Pika and Snivy got surprised since they had not noticed her there at all since they came by. They felt a little bad for that reason.

"Hi there, just talk to me whenever you're ready to go!" She said with a smile and a happy mood. Pika and Snivy smiled with sympathy as they both felt bad for not having noticed her before, they didn't say anything since both were too ashamed.

"Well, that's about it for my explanation, hmmm, go get your first request! Make it a good one, hmmm?" Quagsire said with a semi-calm, semi-excited tone as he pointed towards the board. Pika immediately lit up with excitement, they were gonna go on another adventure today! His eyes were sparkling as they never had before as he looked towards the board. Snivy noticed his behavior and smiled warmly.

_He really loves adventure, heh... _Snivy thought as he decided to let him choose the mission that they were gonna go on today, it was only fair he was the most excited one out of the two and was really craving for a new adventure. He smiled to himself.

"Hey, Pika why don't you choose today you seem very excited, " Snivy said with a smile towards his friend. Pika looked at him surprised and was about to say something but Snivy interrupted. "Go on don't worry I will have my turn eventually, " Snivy said keeping his smile. Pika looked at him for a second with surprise visible on his expression but quickly changed to a grateful smile as he nodded in agreement. Pika walked forward towards the board.

_Oh, what should I choose? It needs to be good!_ Pika thought as he analyzed every request carefully. Each request seemed really good and important for different reasons, there was some finding quest, capturing quests, retrieving quests... Then, he found himself stopping at one request in particular that really got his attention but why? He read the request.

_'My best friend Emolga got lost inside a Mystery Dungeon, I really need your help! She probably is really scared and vulnerable right now! Please help me! _

_-Dunsparce'_

_Dunsparce? Best friend? Emolga?! _Pika screamed in his mind as he realized why he was so interested in this one. That was the Emolga that Kecleon from Post town talked to him and Snivy about! The one that was super timid, scared of everyone, and lonely! The one he had sworn to help! _What is she doing in a mystery dungeon?! _He was now filled with the concern inside him even if he did not know her yet, he really wanted to help her and she surely didn't deserve what she was going through right now. He suddenly got filled with determination and seriousness as he nodded to himself. Snivy already had taken their bag this morning so they were ready to get going as fast as possible. He turned back towards Snivy and Quagsire with his new serious and determined expression which got both mons full attention.

"Wasn't he super excited and cheery a second ago?" Snivy asked Quagsire with confusion in his tone, who was also on the same page as him towards the situation. Pika walked towards the Request table where Azumaril was and handed her the request. She took a look at the request details, looked up at him and nodded in agreement with a smile.

"Ok, I'll get everything ready for your departure!" Azumaril said in a happy tone as they heard something to their far-right get activated. It had been a big arched door decorated with some blue lines of paint. Snivy got really surprised by the door getting opened by itself but Pika was way too preoccupied on the mission to rescue Emolga that he just didn't care. Pika crouched into a running position right after turning towards Snivy and Quagsire and nodding to them. Snivy got taken off guard as he saw his friend start to run as fast as he could towards the big arched door. He quickly waved his goodbyes and ran to catch up with him. Pika was really determined to help Emolga at the moment, he really hoped he wasn't late.

_Just hang on a little longer... _Pika said as he kept running through the path that quickly became from an orange desertic path to a green forest path. Snivy was still confused about the whole situation but he did not want to lose his friend so he just focused on running.

Quagsire looked towards the way they had disappeared from for several minutes with only one question in his head. _What just happened? _He looked towards Azumaril who was completely calm and enjoying her day and walked to the Request table.

"May I take a peek at the request he chose?" Quagsire asked politely. Azumaril gave him a happy smile and nodded in acceptance as she handed him the request paper. Quagsire gave her a grateful smile before starting to read the details of the request. He was really surprised by what he read.

_It's not even a hight rewarding request... It's just to help a mon in need, hmmm... _Quagsire thought as he formed some tears of happiness in the process. _He just wants to help! That's the type of mon we need right now! Mmm-hmm! _He thought as he went to look towards the Request Gate again, giving them all the luck he could with a wide smile.

* * *

_What got into Pika today?! _Snivy thought as he kept ran quicker keeping a fixed eye onto his running friend in order to not lose sight of him. The two adventurers were now passing through a small forest path leading them mountain up towards their destination. Pika had the most serious and determined face you could think of he was sure ready for anything that would happen through their way to the mystery dungeon. Snivy, on the other hand, was confused more than anything, it had been the first time he had seen Pika this serious and determined to do something, he usually was the most cheery, energetic, and childish but right now... _What could have triggered this reaction into him? _ Snivy kept his head low for a second, asking himself more and more questions trying to guess all the possibilities of this outcome but he was surely getting nowhere. _Maybe I should just ask when we stop but... _He took a look up towards his determined friend, _I sure am concerned if he is this serious then... _He shook his thoughts away and focused himself on the path ahead, following the yellow mouse closely.

_Don't worry Emolga I'll be there soon... just stay safe for now... _Pika thought as he kept running forward, speeding up a little after his little self-talks to Emolga. He really did not know why he felt like all of this rushing and seriousness but it felt right... for him, she was already a friend that needed help... and the thing he hates the most are the ones he cares about in danger...

* * *

The sun rays of the morning were now getting over our Stump Stomp peak as they immediately covered the whole place with a new warm light, illuminating everything. Right on the top of this mystery dungeon was Emolga, who was sleeping soundly under the leaves of a nearby appletree. The night had been a little cold but not enough to wake her up from her sleep but right now the morning rays were delivering a warm feeling and an annoying illumination that surely woke her up. She moved slightly as she slowly opened her eyes and stood up to check her surroundings. She had a surprised expression after checking everywhere around her.

_So I-I really got lost here... _Emolga thought as she kept slightly moving her head around to clearly see everything around her, unfortunately for her everything had really happened. Her expression quickly changed to a more concerned and scared one, what was she gonna do now? The squirrel's panic about the situation was starting to raise, what if some wild pokemon came?! What if Dunsparce never noticed and just thought she came back?! What if-

**_GRRRRR_**

She jumped in fear after hearing a terrifying sound come from somewhere around her, she started to glance everywhere around with fear in search of the sound's source. She was already shivering in fear with her paws up ready to cover her face if anything decided to show up and attack her.

**_GRRRRR _**She heard but this time she was more focused and heard the direction of the sound it had been from... under her? She gave a confused expression at first as she looked down. **_GRRRRR _**Her tummy made the sound! She suddenly felt really hungry, she had surely overslept a bit and skipped breakfast time. She calmed herself and sighed in relief. That had surely spooked her alright! She heard the sound again.

_I-I should find something to eat soon _Emolga thought as she started to examine everywhere around her for some sort of nutrients source, anything at this point, she was really hungry. She kept looking around until she found herself under the appletree, where she had slept.

_Bingo! Apples! _Emolga thought as she looked up towards the red, shiny, and juicy apples. Her eyes went stary as she eyed her next meal but there was a problem... how was she gonna get them down? She came back to her senses and started to think. Sure she could have just flied and gotten them normally but the mystery dungeon would not let her use her flying abilities. _What can I do? _She thought as she kept looking for a way to get the apples down, then it hit her.

_I could use my discharge attack and get them down! _Emolga thought as she lit up with determination, she really wanted to eat right now. She placed herself close to the tree trunk and took a deep breath.

"D-discharge!" Emolga exclaimed as she closed her eyes and a big amount of bolts of yellow electricity flew from her body everywhere around randomly. The attack had certainly hit many of the apples, making some of them fall to the ground ready to be eaten by our friend. She stopped the attack as she heard a good amount of sound from different things hitting the ground. She opened her eyes and saw the good amount of apples and roasted apples around her. She smiled with contentment and proceeded to start eating but not before placing herself close to a good view. She took some of the non-roasted apples and walked towards the edge of the surface, she stopped at a safe distance from the edge and settled herself there, placing the apples down next to her and starting to eat as she viewed the beautiful sight of everything towards the horizon. She could even see the entrance of the mystery dungeon from here. She smiled slightly to the view but was still concerned about what would be happening next... What was she gonna do?

* * *

**_Author's notes: _**

**_Well, here is another chapter of this exciting adventure! I was at first gonna make this chapter 10 000 words to cover the full rescue but I thought it would have been way too much so I decided to make this chill chapter as the start of the rescue and then another one as the rescue and end of it. Sorry if you were expecting more but I will surely be starting the new chapter now so I can finish it real soon so stay tuned! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed and have a great day/night! Cya!_**

**_5 228 words! _**


	6. The rescue!

Pikachu and Snivy kept their running paste going and, even if it was for very different reasons, the two friends wanted to arrive at their destination. They were still going through the dark forest path that didn't seem to have an end and Snivy was getting kind of annoyed by it already, it's like they had been running for days now! Of course, this is an exaggeration.

_When are we going to- _Pika was about to ask inside his mind before a big shine of light, that indicated the exit of the forest, blinded his sight slightly. He smiled slightly.

"That must be the exit of this forest path!" Pika exclaimed with a bit of excitement taking over his serious and determined behavior. This long forest path was overwhelming him as well. Snivy heard him as he looked over Pika's shoulder to notice the shining light of the sun from the outside. He smiled in contentment. Both friends sped up their paste slightly.

_Finally, I'll get some time to rest!_ Was all Snivy was thinking of right as he felt relieved, all this running around really tired him beside the fact that they didn't eat breakfast this morning! He made a surprised face of realization as he felt his hunger attack his senses. _J__eez, all of the concern and rushing made me forget about breakfast! _He screamed in his mind as they kept getting closer and closer to the light.

_We are one step closer to rescuing Emolga! _Was all Pika was thinking at the moment as he felt happier but still keeping his serious and determined behavior of the moment. The mouse kept his eyes straight towards the light as they were so close now that it almost seemed like they got engulfed in a wave of shiny white energy. Both Friends closed their eyes do to the new sunlight that was now blinding them. They slowed down as this happened and slowly opened their eyes to let time for them to accommodate themselves to the new light as they kept walking.

Suddenly, Pika bumped into something big and hard on the ground and lost his balance.

"AAAAAAH!' Pika exclaimed with surprise and fear of the fall as he fell onto the object with force, making him and the not so heavy object roll for a couple of meters away before getting stopped hard by a brand new object that felt just like a tree trunk. Pika stumbled to get to his feet as the commotion had really hit him hard since it had been his back who had stopped them from their momentum. It looked like he had swirls instead of eyes (Animestyle) for some time as he tried to recompose himself.

"Oof that one really hurt!" A voice said from nearby, piking Pika and Snivy's attention immediately since they did not know who was the owner of this one. Pika quickly composed himself with Snivy's help and they both glanced towards the impact site and the source of the voice. Much to their surprise, the object that Pika had rolled with had actually been a pokemon! The yellow and blue pokemon seemed to be composing himself from the impact as well. Pika and Snivy looked at each other with surprise printed on their expression for a second and decided to check him out.

"Hey, are you ok?" Pika asked with concern as he approached the yellow and blue pokemon. This seemed to have gotten his attention as he quickly composed himself and turned around towards Pika. He was surprised when he saw that the mon he had stumbled with had actually been a Pikachu, he kept looking at him with interest.

_Is this the pikachu she talked to me about_? Dunsparce thought as he kept his eye on the yellow mouse, examining him and analyzing him, trying to find something that would trigger his memory of the conversation with Emolga.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Pika asked again with more concern as he hadn't heard an answer to his earlier question. This was enough to take Dunsparce away from his analysis as he shook his thoughts away.

"Oh, um... Yeah, I'm alright! Us dunsparces have hard skulls!" Dunsparce said happily as he smiled towards Pika. Pika giggled and smiled in response.

"Nice! Sorry for the hit..." Pika said as he scratched the back of his head, a bit ashamed of hurting this pokemon unintentionally.

"Hey! Don't worry I'm all fine... I'm Dunsparce by the way and you are..." Dunsparse said trying to get a name, if he had one. Pika seemed to have picked up.

"I'm Pika and that's Snivy right there!" Pika said with his usual cheery tone as he smiled towards the new pokemon and pointed towards his partner. Suddenly, something about that name and espicies clicked in his mind. "Wait a minute! You are Emolga's best friend, right?!" Pika asked with excitement and curiosity in his tone as he looked directly into the mon's eyes waiting for his answer. Dunsparce was immediately thrown back by the question... how did this pikachu know him?!

"Um... Yes, but how did you know?" Dunsparce asked dumbfounded by the sudden question. Pika did a little jump and spin of excitement and proceeded to answer his question.

"After I solved a little problem between two pokemon in Post town, Snivy and I went to Kekleon's were we started talking about her after a bit, then he mentioned you. That's also where I decided that I wanted to become the best friend I could for her because she seems to be really lonely..." Pika said cheerfully at the start but a bit more saddened at the end. Dunsparce was really stunned by what he had just heard.

_This is the pikachu! And he wants to be really good friends with her! _Dunsparce thought as he started forming a really big smile but just before he could say anything Pika had realized something again. Which took both him and Snivy by surprise.

"Oh no! I just remembered that she is in trouble right now and that's why we came here!" Pika said with concern and seriousness replacing all the cheerfulness as he started moving and looking around for the mystery dungeon.

"Wait! That was the request?! Poor Emolga! No wonder you were so rushy!" Snivy said in surprise and concern. Dunsparce just stood there even more surprised now. Not only he wanted to become really good friends, but he also came all the way here to help her out! Oh, the amount of happiness he was feeling for Emolga right now...

"That must be the mystery dungeon where she is lost!" Pika exclaimed as he pointed upwards towards some sort of peak at the bottom of a big waterfall, where two other little waterfalls formed on the east and west side of the dungeon. He could also make out three caves, one on each side and one in the middle of the peak. The surface of the layers of the peak was very straight, allowing for anyone to walk around there, everything was also very green from the trees and grass with the rocky brown color of the mountain rocks on the walls. If it wasn't for the situation, Pika would probably be jumping of excitement to the beautiful waterfalls... but...

"Yeah, that's where she is! Stump Stomp Peak!" Dunsparce exclaimed, clearing every doubt in the mons minds. Pika was quick in action, he dropped down to his four and readied himself to run.

"Come on! We got to get there now!" He said with determination and seriousness as he started running quickly towards the mystery dungeon. Dunsparce and Snivy both nodded without hesitation and ran/flew as fast as they could behind him.

* * *

**_Stump Stomp Peak*_**

They stepped inside the mystery dungeon. They were standing on the first straight surface of the peak where they could see some enemy pokemon already walking around but they didn't seem to notice them yet. Pika stopped to analyze the situation just as the other two stood there doing the same. They all noticed that the only cave that they could not reach was the one in the middle of the peak wall. It was separated from them by the water flows created by the two waterfalls. Dunsparce was the first to break the silence.

"Ok... we can definitely not go to the middle cave, this mystery dungeon doesn't allow you to jump too high or fly so..." Dunsparce said as he started to look around for a place where they could start their search. Snivy went towards him to help him look. Pika, on another hand, was spaced out, looking directly towards the middle cave because there was something telling him that it was the right way to go...

_Why do I have this feeling... I need to help her and the only thing I have right now is this slight feeling that it's the right way... _Pika thought as he kept looking directly towards the middle cave while the other two kept trying to find out what to do. After a minute of staring, he decided to look up towards the peak. As he looked towards the top of the mystery dungeon he took sight of something black and white sitting at the very edge of the peak.

_What is that? _ Pika thought with confusion in his expression as he tried his best to sharpened his sight to have a clearer view of the object. After a minute of adjusting his sight to get a clearer view, his facial expression changed to a wide-eyed shock in a matter of seconds. That was surely no object, it was somemon that was just sitting and staring towards the horizon! But that was not exactly what shocked Pika the most...

"Guys! I see her!" Pika exclaimed with excitement, getting his companion's attention immediately as they both went towards him.

"Where is she?!" Dunsparce asked with excitement himself as he glanced everywhere around him and the others, trying to find his best friend. He stopped after a minute when he couldn't take sight of her and looked towards the pikachu, waiting for an answer. Snivy did the same as he couldn't take sight of her either.

"Over there! Look up!" Pika said with excitement again as he pointed towards the very top of the mystery dungeon where the pokemon was sitting. They all looked towards the top of the peak. Indeed, it was an emolga who was sitting there all alone looking towards the horizon, was it the right emolga thought? They couldn't really tell from where they were but something inside Pika was telling him...

_That's her... Go help her... _

Pika put on himself a determined face as he kept looking towards the sitting emolga. The other two also saw the emolga sitting there but they weren't sure it was her, not even Dunsparce was sure, so they both put a skeptical face and turned towards the determine yellow mouse. You couldn't blame them though, there are quite a few emolgas around these parts and from where they are right now, they didn't have the cleanest of views. They were both about to speak up ask if he was sure but just like if he had read their minds Pika answered before they could even say anything.

"It's her... I'm completely sure of it..." Pika said as he placed his paw on the top left part of his chest... right on top of the heart... That was the source of his feeling. The two others took another skeptical look towards the emolga and then back towards their determined partner. Snivy was the first to react. He sighed and closed his eyes, he then opened them with a determined smirk.

"Well, let's find a way up there then!" Snivy said with determination as he started looking towards the emolga again. He had complete trust in his friend. Dunsparce looked towards the two friends with surprise, they were really determined that it was her... and who was he to say no! He put on a determined smirk and they all looked towards the top of the mystery dungeon as the emolga left their sight and went farter in. They all looked at each other a nodded.

"Well, the only way to get up there is if we go through the middle cave but we might find a secret way inside the side caves," Dunsparce said with a calmer tone as he looked towards the two caves. He had an idea...

"Let's split up, I'll go through the right side cave and you guys can go through the left side," Dunsparce said with determination towards his plan. Pika, on the other hand, was not liking the plan. He really did not like the idea of leaving a friend to go alone to a dangerous cave full of enemy pokemon. He gave a concerned face towards Dunsparce. Dunsparce seemed to have noticed his concern so he gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, I'll be fine... I have lived through many mystery dungeons alone I can assure you that I'll be fine..." Dunsparce said with a calm tone and smile. Pika was still skeptical about it but he trusted his judgment of the situation, even though they had just met, he felt like he could really trust this mon. Pika put a determined face and nodded in agreement. Dunsparce smiled towards him and nodded aswell. He then changed his expression to a more determined one.

"Ok, so I have been here quite a few times..." Dunsparce started to talk, he turned to look towards the right side cave. Pika and Snivy looked towards it aswell. "When you get through the cave's mystery dungeon inside, you will be finding yourself on the second surfaces which are a bit higher up," Dunsparce said as he pointed with his tiny wing towards the second surfaces of the peak which were a bit higher up but not quite at the level of the top of the mystery dungeon. He then turned towards the two friends.

"If you couldn't find anything inside, just go out on top and we will try to find something from there," Dunsparce said to our protagonists with a determined and serious expression. The two friends looked at him and nodded in understanding. Pika couldn't wait for another second, he was really serious about the 'help Emolga' mission.

"Well, let's get going guys!" Pika said with determination a seriousness as he turned around towards the right side cave, dropped on his fours and started running towards the cave. Snivy was quick to react to his friend's behavior and, with a serious expression, he started to run towards the cave as well. The green snake could understand why he was being so rushy so he didn't really care about this behavior.

_I'll be there soon Emolga..._ Pika thought as he kept running and passed some enemy pokemon without fighting them until he entered the dark cave, Snivy following right behind.

Dunsparce watched them run off towards their side cave and smiled in contentment.

_I can't believe there are still mons like him around... there was something in him that just made me trust him... _Dunsparce thought as his expression suddenly changed to a more serious one. He turned around towards the left side cave. _We will be there soon Emolga... It's time for some mystery dungeon! _Dunsparce thought and started going towards his side cave.

* * *

**_Stump Stomp peak top* _**

_W-what should I do?_ Emolga thought as she kept eating off of the non-roasted apple pile, trying to find out a way to get out of where she was right now and fly back home. _W-why do I n-need to b-bee such a mess up! _She screamed in her mind as she looked towards the sky on the verge of tears, letting the apple that she had been eating at the moment rest on her lap. She changed her view towards the entrance of the mystery dungeon's cave.

_And w-why do I n-need to be so s-scared of e-everything? _Emolga thought again with a depressed expression on her face. A tear had escaped her eyes, running down her cheek slowly, almost making it lower of her electrical pouches until... she whipped it up and took a shaky deep breath to calm herself.

_I need to stay strong in t-this situation... _Emolga said to herself as her depressed expression changed to a more calmed but still saddened nonetheless. She took the apple on her paws again and took a big bite of the sweet red, in an attempt to calm herself even more. She savored the sweetness and crunchiness of the apple with every bite and was about to take another bite when...

"BAGON!" Emolga heard someone scream really loudly. This was enough to make her throw the apple away into the air and jump in extreme fear. She started to slowly turn towards the source of the loud scream, horrified of what it could have been. To her surprise, it had been, a tinier than usual, bagon who was glaring directly towards her. It must be a baby. She was still scared nonetheless.

"W-why d-did you s-scream like t-that?" She asked shaking in fear of getting attacked by a horde of enemy pokemon. She looked around shakily trying to find if he was with anymon else.

"Bagon! Bagon!" He said again as he started to point towards the empty tree of apples and the roasted pile of apples. This must have been his source of food and he found her out eating from it! Emolga gulped, understanding what he was trying to say.

"S-s-sorry I-I-I d-didn't mean to... I-I d-didn't-" She had been cut off by the baby screaming of anger again and running away inside the mystery dungeon's cave.

_I t-think that worked?_ Emolga thought as she kept staring towards where he had disappeared with fear but calming down her nerves slowly. she kept herself there for a minute until it seemed clear enough for her that the little baby had gone away. She sighed in relief.

_I guess he went- _She was quickly cut off by something that filled her with the most extreme terror as she did a wide-eyed expression.

**SHELGON! BAGON! BAGON! SHELGON! **

She heard a bunch of cries from different pokemon coming right from where the little bagon had disappeared. She was paralyzed with fear at the moment... AN HORDE WAS COMING TO GET HER!

Emolga started panicking and looking around rapidly trying to find somewhere where she could hide from all those pokemon that were trying to get her. As she glanced around she found herself looking towards a tree just across at the other side of where she was but what mostly took her attention was the bush just beneath that tree.

_I n-n-nee t-to hide now! _ Emolga thought as she ran all the way to the tree across and jumped inside the bush that was nearby it. She could hear the cries of the pokemon getting louder each minute. She was shaking uncontrollably, holding herself in a ball and covering her head with her wings. She couldn't take it anymore... all of the stress, the fear, the guilt, everything was hitting her harder than a rock right into her emotions. She was now crying, not loudly, but still crying...

_Please go away! P-p-p-p- _"PLEASE!" Emolga screamed from the top of her lungs as she had never done before. She was really scared right now...

* * *

**_Stump Stomp Peak Main surface* _**

"Taking down those logs to use them as a bridge was a great idea Snivy!" Dunsparce said as they all were stabilizing the logs so they could go across the water flows with them. Snivy looked towards the yellow and blue pokemon with a proud smile on his expression. Pika looked towards the two of them as he smiled and nodded in agreement with the statement.

"Even tho the 'Let's go down the broken ladder' wasn't _that_ great of an idea," Pika said with a giggle and smirk as he received a glare from his green friend and a laugh from Dunsparce. They all finished stabilizing the logs, and were now able to go to the other side and into the middle cave!

_We are getting closer... _Pika thought as he looked towards the cave with determination and seriousness again. Just when they were about to cross the log bridge that they had built, they heard something that got everyone in the group startled...

**PLEASE! **

Pika, Snivy, and Dunsparce all looked towards the source of the scream... which was right from the top of the mystery dungeon! Right, where she was! Immediately realizing this Pika went wide-eyed with shock. Something must be going up there and Emolga was in danger! He started getting angry and serious again, dropping to all four and dashing off without any warnings into the cave. Snivy and Dunsparce were just confused and startled for a second before realizing just what Pika had before them. They gave each other determined looks and started running/slight flying quickly behind Pika but it wasn't enough to catch up as they quickly lost him inside the cave. They would find each other again at one point though.

Pika was feeling rage inside him and a wave of determination to find her as quickly as he possibly could. He ran as he had never run before leaving behind any mon that would try to slow him down and wiping away those that succeeded to stop him briefly. If someone was endangering Emolga in any way he was gonna wipe the floor with them...

_I CAN'T LET MY FRIENDS GET HURT! _Pika screamed with anger and determination in his mind as he ran faster and faster, knocking out more enemy pokemon on the way with powerful Iron tails and Quick attacks. He finally saw a light at the end of the dark cave, he was almost there...

* * *

**_Stump Stomp Peak top*_**

Emolga was no longer hiding, she had been discovered do to her uncontrolled crying so she was now being surrounded by 3 shelgons and 4 bagons. She tried to escape several times but they were fast and powerful so they would just catch up to her again. She was now back against the tree trunk watching as the 7 angry pokemon got closer and closer to her to punish her for eating their apples. Emolga couldn't do anything, she couldn't fly because of the mystery dungeon, she couldn't run because she was already surrounded, and there was no one here to help her... or was there?

_I-I'm doomed..._ Emolga thought as she crouched and started crying again, covering her head with her wings and waiting for the enemy pokemon to attack her without mercy. Was this really how it ended for her? Right here... Without making a new friend... Without living her complete-

_**BOOM! **_

She heard an explosion from really nearby but Emolga was completely fine and she didn't feel anything, no hyper beam touched her, no dragon breath, then what had happened? She was really too scared to even peek, all she could do right now was crouch and cry and hope that whatever happened, everything would be fine but then she heard something else that really caught her attention...

"Emolga!" She heard somemon scream, somemon was calling her? She didn't recognize the voice at first, it was surely not Dunsparce's voice but then... Who's voice was it? Suddenly, she felt her tiers die down slightly and curiosity invaded her depressed state, who was this mon calling for her on this situation? Was he trying to help her?! She slowly and carefully opened her eyes to watch what was going on at the moment... she saw the back of a damaged yellow pokemon who was standing right in front of her glaring towards 2 shelgons that weren't knocked out like the others, he had a lightning-shaped tail and was about her height, or a bit taller than her... Was this...

_I-Is this the pikachu?! _Emolga screamed in her mind with surprise and confusion replacing every feeling that she was living through at the moment, was the pikachu that she saw in post town? Why was he here helping her?! He battled 7 pokemon and got 5 already knocked out! Emolga was speechless and paralyzed at the moment. She was feeling different emotions at the moment, she was relieved that someone was here to help her, confused about who this pikachu was, concerned about his state, nervous about the situation, etc. The pikachu seemed to have noticed her already looking up to them.

"Don't you worry we will be fine! Go hide behind the tree!" the pikachu told her in a semi-sympathetic and semi-serious tone. Emolga could really not believe the situation right now but when she heard the voice more clearly and saw half of his face turn around to look over his shoulder at her with a determined and comforting smile. Her cheeks started reddening and feeling really warm. She knew that this only happened to her once like this and it was...

_It is him! _She thought with more surprise and a bit of happiness replacing some of her feelings from earlier. The pikachu from post town came all the way here to help her out!

"Go quickly! I don't know when they're gonna attack us!" the pikachu said with a serious tone as he turned his face towards the 2 shelgons again, electrical sparks coming out of his red pouches. She heard him say this but there was something inside her that was not letting her run and hide.

_H-he's w-worn out a-already, and he's h-hurt! _Emolga thought as she saw the state of the pikachu and the other two shelgons who seemed to be in a better state than him completely. Before she could do anything to stop him or help him in any way, something amazing happened. The pikachu seemed to have noticed that she had been crying because...

"You have scared her, almost attacked her, and made her cry... now I will have no mercy!" The pikachu screamed with rage and death glare towards the two mons as his body was engulfed in an extraordinary amount of electricity. In fact, it was so much that the shelgons started to back up with fear. Emolga could feel the electrical current from where she was.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Pikachu screamed from the top of his lungs as an immense amount of electricity shot from his body towards the two pokemons that were trying to back away from the fight now. That was not a thunderbolt at all! That beam of electricity looked 10 times bigger than a Thunder attack! Emolga watched the attack go on and hit the two unfortunate shelgons with immense strength. You could feel the ground shaking due to the immense amount of strength on the attack. It was just breathtaking... and a bit scary...

After a minute of watching the amazing electrical power. The attack died down slowly until all of it was gone. The pikachu was standing in the same position as before, he hadn't moved at all from where he had been before the attack. The two shelgons were completely knocked out a bit farther out and Emolga was still trying to take everything in, she looked towards the yellow mouse with wide eyes and the most surprised of looks. The pikachu had come all the way here to help her, and had just won against 7 pokemon him alone just to save her?! What was happening today?! What-

All her questions ran out when she saw that the pikachu had fallen onto the ground unconscious. She gasped with surprise and concern and ran towards him as fast as she could. When she got close enough, she kneeled down, turned him around, and put an ear on his chest to check for his pulse. It was there but...

_It's too weak! _She thought as more concern invaded her. He had done all of this to help her and now he was in a very bad state. He needs a doctor! She started panicking slightly but right before she could do anything.

"Emolga! Pika!" Two voices called out for them with concern. She heard the voices and turned towards them to see a snivy and Dunsparce running right towards where they were. She stood up as they both stopped in front of them. Snivy kneeled down to check on his unconscious friend as Emolga gave Dunsparce a big hug. When they broke away from the hug she immediately spoke up.

"W-we n-need to g-get h-him to P-Post T-Town!" Emolga said with concern and sadness towards the Snivy and Dunsparce. They both nodded in agreement as Snivy took his friend with his vine whips and proceeded to run towards the exit of the mystery dungeon. Dunsparce was flying in front of him to knock out any enemy pokemon in the way and Emolga was close behind running and looking directly at Pika with a lot of concern on her expression.

_We need to get to town soon!_ She thought as the three of them kept running/flying as fast as they could to get his friend under medical attention as fast as possible. Was Pika going to be ok?

* * *

**_Author's notes: _**

**_There you go! I finally updated after so long! I'm sorry for the super long wait guys, I was very busy all this time and well yeah you know. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and please stay tuned for the next! Oh, wait I haven't done this in a while. Special thanks to SuperJordonGod for reviewing and Thanks to all of you guys for reading! Have a great day/night! Cya!_**


	7. Blooming flower of friendship!

The sun rays of the day are dying down as dusk was on his final state to leave space for the moon to rise up and nighttime to start in the pokemon world. It had been already a day after Pika and Snivy went on their mission to rescue Emolga from the mystery dungeon. After the events of the pokemon battles and amazing mysterious power display from Pika as he took down all the 7 pokemon that threatened Emolga. The group of mons ran as fast as they could towards Post town to find help for his needing unconscious friend grasped and carried by Snivy's vines all the way.

Everything went pretty hurried and unhesitating. When they first arrived in the calm town right after leaving Stump Stomp Peak. They had immediately followed Dunsparce's directions to go towards Swanna's inn since apparently she wasn't only the cooker and owner of the inn but also the doctor in town. When they rushingly entered the inn, startling everyone inside, Swanna immediately went action after she saw the unconscious pikachu laying on the snivy's vines and his friends asking her for help. The white bird pokemon took the unconscious yellow mouse up to the second floor of the inn without a second of delay, where she had treated him in private for about two hours before she came back to our group of friends telling them...

"Healing will take a while, it's almost as if he had battled a whole pack of pokemon all by himself! But thankfully none of his injuries were fatal... the only thing that got me worried was how weak on energy he was... I gave him a mix of Oran, Sitrus, and Figy berries that fortunately was enough to energize his body a bit. His heartbeat is getting better now but it's still very low... I don't want to alarm you or anything but maybe a couple of minutes later and I don't know if I would have been able to... Well, he only needs some rest now don't worry you may go and see him but don't disturb his rest."

As soon as she had said all of this and went off to attend the inn's and restaurant's needs before the closing hour, the three pokemon had gone upstairs silently in order to not disturb Pika in any way. They were all concerned for him, you would say Snivy was the most concerned of all but in reality, a certain flying squirrel had a lot more worry and was a lot more shaken up by the situation. Supprising Dunsparce a lot, she had been the first to say her thanks to Swanna with her shaky voice and go directly towards the stairs to visit him. You could also make out the concern, sadness, and other emotions plastered into her face and that she had held while she waited for Swanna's return before.

Presently, she was sitting on one of the inn's beds beside Pika's. Staring towards his bandaged body, deep in thought. She hasn't said a word at all since they had gone upstairs to check on him, maybe because of pure Emolga shyness or maybe she just couldn't...

_He went all the way across the mystery dungeon with Snivy and Dunsparce and defeated that whole horde of pokemon to save me... and a-all I-I d-did was c-cower and c-cry when I could have helped a bit s-so this wouldn't happen... I'M USELESS AND PATHETIC! _Emolga screamed in her mind as she felt some tears of sadness and anger run down her face. That was all she had been thinking about the whole time they had spent there, of course, this time she was being more emotional but was careful enough to hide it from the others so they wouldn't get concerned.

_I've already h-hurt enough t-today... and all f-for t-that g-gift for him... that I never got... _Emolga was feeling like crying a lot harder but somehow she restrained herself from it and instead cleaned her tears away with her arm and stopped.

"H-he m-may never want t-to be my f-friend a-anymore... I'm s-such a coward crybaby..." Emolga said with sadness, whispering the last part and putting her head down.

"I do not believe that's true..." someone said in a calm tone from behind her. This had surprised her and made her jump a little since someone had been hearing her whisper to herself. She turned her head around shyly since she was embarrassed that somemon had heard her. Much to her relief, it had been Dunsparce. He calmly flew up and dropped himself close to the distressed emolga on top of the bed but not close enough to invade her space. She had already turned to keep watching the bandaged pikachu with a depressed expression, she didn't make a single noise or anything about his presence. Dunsparce saw her saddened state and decided to add up but he also didn't want to add too much.

"While we were going to rescue you, he was the most serious and determined, it almost looked as if rescuing you was the only thing in his mind, taking pokemon out like they were nothing just to rescue you..." Dunsparce said in a calm and sympathetic tone as Emolga was now looking towards him with a saddened but surely full curiosity expression. Dunsparce proceeded to look towards Pika's body. "And when we heard your cry, he ran so fast that it took him seconds to get out of our field of view... he was filled with determination to save you from anything that tried to harm you... I don't think any normal rescue mon would have reacted that way if they didn't truly care to save another mon so don't get your hopes low," Dusnparce added with the same calm and sympathetic tone as he gave her a comforting smile. Emolga was surprised by the new information given to her.

_H-how can a mon be s-so concerned for m-me if w-we never r-really met yet..._ Emolga thought. Even if this had given her hope to still be able to befriend him, it still confused her and even saddened her more. Did she really deserve somemon so caring as her friend even though she almost got him killed? She was about to keep on going with her sad thoughts and questions when a sudden touch from her left side interrupted her. She glanced towards the direction of the touch with her saddened and tearful face which quickly changed to a wide-eyed surprised expression as she saw what it was.

"W-what is t-this beautiful g-gem doing h-here?!" Emolga exclaimed with surprise as she slowly reached to pick up the yellow crystal right where Dunsparce once was. She examined minutely the yellow piece of a surely beautiful gem, trying to understand how it got where it was. Suddenly, it hit her... she started to glance around the room looking for something or rather somemon until she spotted him beside the stairs, ready to leave the inn, looking directly towards her.

"It was when I reached the room of gems when I realized that you weren't with me..." Dunsparce told her with a saddened tone. _If I hadn't lost her they wouldn't have gone through what happened... If I was faster and stronger none of this would have happened... _Dunsparce thought which created a minute of silence between everyone in the room. He noticed this and shook his thoughts away, calming himself a bit. Emolga was giving a sad but also concerned look now.

"Sorry... When I realized that, I immediately took two gems because I knew you deserved it after being so brave! Plus, this was the only yellow gem in the room, perfect don't you think?" Dunsparce added with a cheerful tone, giving a smile. Emolga was filled with a million emotions at the moment. Sadness, happiness, excitement, curiosity, concern, and confusion. She looked towards the yellow crystal, then towards Dunsparce, and back towards the crystal. She just didn't know how to react to everything right now, what could she say? or even do? Dunsparce noticed her state and started chuckling in amusement.

"Well, I need to leave, it's getting dark... oh and I talked to Snivy about your situation and he accepted to let you stay here with Pika instead of him because Swanna said only one mon can stay with him. Besides, he was excited about a new house or something, " Dusnparce said with a calm slow tone as he started to leave. "Good night Emolga!" she heard him cry before she was left, completely overwhelmed by emotions and thoughts, alone with the pikachu. What just happened?

_The pikachu... Dunsparce... and even Snivy... they're all so nice with me but why... WHY?!_ She thought with sadness, confusion, and even anger. _W-why would t-they be like t-this w-with somemon so s-screwed l-like me?! _Everything seemed like she was gonna explode in emotions and anger with herself but... She began to chuckle happily and smiling?

_I-I'm so lucky to have a-all of y-you... I WILL PAY YOU BACK FOR ALL OF THIS!_ Emolga yelled in her thoughts with pure happiness and determination. She didn't have time to be confused, angry, sad, or anything else. She needed to be happy with all the actions of kindness from all of them and pay them back when the opportunity presented itself. Emolga took the crystal and placed it close to her heart. She then laid on the bed with a lot of sleepiness winning over her senses. The squirrel formed a wide smile on her expression and slowly closed her eyes letting all of the sleepiness take over her body.

"T-thank you..." Emolga whispered with happiness before she was completely taken away by the world of dreams with the crystal still placed over her heart.

**XXX**

After leaving Emolga and Pika alone, Dunsparce decided to make his way home as it was already really dark. The night seemed to be stary today as there wasn't a single cloud to cover the light of the giant balls of burning gas millions of lightyears away nor the big full moon that was hight up by now. Despite this amazing night that anymon would enjoy, Dunsparce was too lost in his own thoughts to care about it. He was flying silently over a forest path that leads directly towards his house with his head down and in thought.

_If I just hadn't been so distracted or even if I was just a little stronger... none of what happened today would have happened... _Dunsparce thought with sadness and shame. He really thought everything had been his own fault for not being strong enough nor fast enough. _Even though everything is going alright now and I got what I wanted... I still feel completely ashamed about everything that had to happen... _Dunsparce kept thinking with more sadness winning over him with each second that passed, until... He felt a tear run down his face... This immediately got his attention and made him stop.

_Great adventurers don't cry... If I want to become one, I need to stay strong and learn from my errors! Besides, after tomorrow is a happy day because Virizion is coming to town! _These thoughts gave Dunsparce the determination he needed to stop his sadness from spreading and keep moving forward... but what was really gonna happen that day? Even though he felt a bit nervous about giving the other gem to Virizion and ask her to be his friend, he really wanted to go on and end this day to be closer to the date, so he sped his paste and got home as quickly as possible to start dreaming... Hoping that everything turned out fine for him and the others. You can only suppress thoughts and feelings with other thoughts and feelings... but as these can be suppressed they can also be incited... it's just another double-edged sword.

**XXX**

As quickly as the night had fallen into the pokemon world, the rise of the morning came for every little creature inside it. It was already way past dawn as everything was once again illuminated by the warm sun rays. These had already woken up many of the inhabitants of the little Post Town... except two electrical rodents sleeping soundly and together, in one of the beds of the town's inn... wait... together? Yeah, somehow, during the night, Emolga had changed beds and slept really close to the pikachu named Pika, hugging him with one arm across the chest, why? Maybe, the night was cold? Maybe, she got scared of something? How did this even happen, wasn't her really shy? Anyways, as the rays of the sun finally reached the little windows of the room and made their way inside, directly onto Pika's eyes, the yellow rodent started to stir as consciousness was making its way into him.

"Ugh... What happened?" He murmured with sleepiness as he slowly opened his eyes to examine his current surroundings.

_I'm inside a room? _Pika thought with confusion since the last thing he remembered was being inside a mystery dungeon and passing out. _Huh, I guess when I passed out they brought me here... sorry guys... __But where am I exactly? _Pika thought with more confusion but also a thin of curiosity, he hadn't even noticed Emolga's grip on him nor that she was right there with him, until... he tried to sit up. Brought back down by the arm hugging him with a bit of pain since he was still weakened by his wounds, he got really confused and nervous. Who was with him or what was restraining him? He looked down towards his body and saw a black-furred arm that was placed over his chest, hugging him tightly and also covering him a bit with a black-furred sort of membrane. Pika followed the arm until he reached full sight of who it belonged to and...

"W-what?! Emolga?!" He said with a lot of surprise and confusion winning over him. His reaction caused the little squirrel to stir and tighten her grip on the yellow mouse. She also hummed in annoyance and complaint. Pika was really shocked at the moment and didn't dare to make a single noise nor movement at all. His eyes were fixed on the squirrel's face as his mind was filled with questions and emotions, but this all came to stop as he noticed how she formed a wide smile of contentment on her expression. Wasn't making her happy, less lonely, and helping her the mission that he had given himself? Wasn't this why he was so determined to save her? After realizing this and watching how peacefully and happily she was sleeping, he just gave up on his questions and thoughts and formed a smile himself.

_If it makes her happy then I won't annoy her... Besides, her fur and hugging are really comfy and warm! _He thought with his usual emotion of happiness and cheerfulness taking over again. As he purred in contentment after giving more attention to the cozy and warm hug, he moved himself a little closer to her not caring too much about how close they were now. He was just a little startled at the start but he usually doesn't care if a friend wants to hug him, sleep by him, or need any kind of affection. The only problem is that since he never really got many friends in his world nor know the customs of pokemon, he didn't know when it was "way too friendly for only friends" if you know what I mean by this... Anyways, his movement to get closer to her caused the little squirrel to stir even more, but this time... consciousness was winning over her. Pika noticed this and turned himself to be directly face-to-face with her, he also formed a grin and waited for her to open her eyes. their noses were merely a centimeter or two away from touching...

" *Yawn* it's morning already?" Emolga asked with sleepiness in her tone as she slowly started to open her eyes. She took her unused arm and paw to rub her eyes from all the sleepiness but when she finished...

"Yup, it's morning alright! By the way, my name is Pika nice to finally meet you!" Pika replied with his usual happy and cheerful voice as he kept the grin going. Emolga heard him say this but gave no answer, instead, she was wide-eyed looking directly at him in a state of shock. Anyways, this all quickly changed to a feeling of nervousness and embarrassment as she noticed how close the two of them were, laying literally centimeters away from nose touching. The squirrel started feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks as these ones gained a bright pink shade, in other words, she was blushing.

_W-w-what am I-I d-d-doing here!_ She screamed in her mind as she still didn't make a single movement nor noise about the situation and actually knowing exactly how she got there. She was literally centimeters away, with wide eyes and a huge blush, from nose touching with the pikachu that she wanted as a friend and had probably slept by. Even though this would probably be a really uncomfortable situation that she would want to escape immediately, she just couldn't... She felt so comfortable hugging him that she didn't even take her arm away yet and the heat he was providing just made her want to cuddle even closer to him. Besides all of this, the pikachu's fur also felt really cozy and soft, heck he was even a little chubby. As she started feeling all of this, her expression softened and her blush grew darker. She was now looking with calmer but bright pink expression directly onto the pikachu's yellow eyes... yes... yellow eyes, very unusual for a pikachu. Pika was being really patient and calm about the situation he was just looking at her with a welcoming smile that she found... _cute_. Her heartbeat started to rise up suddenly as she realized all of this that she was feeling and what she thought.

_W-what is w-wrong with me?! _Emolga thought with more embarrassment and nervousness winning over everything she had been feeling. She started anxiously shivering and panicking a little. _What a-are a-all off t-these f-feelings?! _She thought as the disquiet feeling got even worse. _I-is it t-that I really want h-him as my f-friend?! B-but I'm so n-n-nervous! _Emolga kept thinking. _W-what i-if he doesn't w-wants to?! _Then... something hit her out of all her panicking... She felt something that was still tightly grabbed by her right hand. Emolga immediately remembered what it was that she had there and all of what had happened last night. This also had reminded her of all the determination and work she had put to finally give this to him and ask him to be her friend, not mentioning as well all the kindness that Dunsparce had showed by remembering her and taking two gems instead of one. As she slowly calmed down from her nervousness and shivering, she started feeling everything again but this time, for some reason, she was feeling ready... ready to finally ask him.

"Oh... em, sorry for making you uncomfortable... Maybe I should-" Pika was about to say and move away from her but was stopped as he felt the squirrels arm, that had been hugging him the whole time, tighten its grip on him. Confused by the action, Pika looked at Emolga with curiosity, why did she stop him from moving away?

"N-no, i-it's not m-making me u-uncomfortable... S-s-sorry... f-for m-my reaction... " Emolga said in a very low but still audible tone as she lowered her head to try and get herself together. Looking at him made things hard for her and even with the confidence that the yellow crystal had given her, she still felt really anxious about telling him. Pika was surprised, she had talked to him!

_Wow, she has such a sweet voice! _Pika thought, forming a smile and feeling happier. He also felt relieved that she wasn't uncomfortable by all of this. Pika might be dense but was certainly not blind nor stupid.

"No, don't worry it's all right!" Pika answered with a comforting and cheerful tone as a grin formed within his expression, trying to ease up the situation and make her more comfortable. What he didn't know, was that this actually made things worse for her, since she found his grinning cute. This made her heartbeat rise up and her cheeks get a little pinker than they already were, the worse part was that she didn't really know why this was happening nor why she found him _cute_. Emolga moved her sight down so she could compose herself from everything again.

_O-ok, o-ok, B-breath in, breath out... _Emolga said to herself as she took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself from everything she was feeling at the moment. This only took her a couple of seconds and Pika was very patient and kind to her. After she finished calming herself, the squirrel raised her sight once again to look at the pikachu's yellow eyes. She was ready to do this!

"I-I w-want to t-tell you s-something..." Emolga said in a slightly louder and with the calmest tone she could make at the moment. Hearing this took Pika's attention immediately as he stopped his grinning and gave full curious attention to the shy emolga in front of him. She was really trying her best to do this.

"I-I entered t-that mystery d-dungeon w-with Dunsparce b-because I wanted t-to f-find something l-like t-t-this..." Emolga said as she showed the pikachu, that was laying there with her, the beautiful yellow crystal that had been safely kept within her tight grip. The light of the sun that was entering from the small window in front of the bed bounced off the beautiful piece of gem and created an amazing yeallow shine. Pika was looking at the crystal in awe, it was just such a beautiful crystal... just like the one he had been keeping from Stony Cave. "f-f-for y-you" Emolga finished as she offered the crystal to him. Pika was dumbfounded by what he had just heard her say.

"What? F-for me?" Pika asked with a confused and slightly nervous tone.

"Y-y-yes..." Emolga answered with a timid tone as she raised the crystal for him to take it. Pika slightly blushed as he was flattered and grateful by her actions towards him but he was at the same time confused and wanted to know something before taking it. Why did she want give him such beautiful crystal?

"Wow... I'm grateful and all b-but, why would you give this to me?" Pika asked with a curious tone as he looked back towards her face with a confused expression, trying to find answers and Emolga certainly knew the answer. She took two deep breaths and proceeded with what she had been waiting to do.

"I-I w-wanted t-to g-give it t-t-to you a-as a g-gift of f-f-friendship... W-would y-y-you l-like to b-be my f-friend?" Emolga asked, trying her best to not explode with emotions since at the moment she was feeling so stressed, shy, nervous, and panicky, that she didn't even know how she could even handle everything. Pika, on the other hand, was surprised, flattered, happy, excited, and cheerful. He was also so proud of the shy emolga, that he had only heard of, since he knew this surely was really difficult for her. Pika took the crystal calmly, looked towards her, and, with an amused grin, lunged and hugged Emolga tightly and with affection, sealing everything for sure. Emolga was at first surprised and confused but when she heard "You didn't need a crystal... I would have loved to be your friend Emolga..." everything was clear for her.

_I DID IT! H-HE ACCEPTED! _Emolga started shouting inside her mind with happiness but this happiness was so much and just after so many worries that... she returned the hug breaking into tears. She buried her face on the pikachu's chest and cried. Pika quickly understood the why of her tears and, as he hugged her, started stroking her back slowly and comfortingly, in an attempt to make her feel better. A surely beautiful friendship flower had just started blooming and who knows how strong and beautiful it would get... Even though he said it wasn't needed for their friendship to build up, that gem was one of the two that would keep this flower safe... Besides, the yellow shine it gives is something you should never miss.

**XXX**

_**Author's notes: **_

_**I know it has been a while... like a really long while... I'm sorry for the long wait but everything was really difficult for me the past month. There are some really personal reasons why and I won't talk about them here but I hope you guys can understand this. That said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and know that I will be keeping myself in a surely more strict schedule (just don't expect anything because I might disappoint you). Besides, virtual school work does not help much XD. I hope you have a great day/night! Cya!**_


	8. Chill Day!

**_Author's notes: _**

**_Wow, it has surely been a while since I wrote anything... I'm sorry for all this inactivity... My drive for writing just wasn't there anymore and there was a lot of stuff happening so I just never wanted to write. Again sorry, I don't know if I will be writing a lot again or not but I surely will try. That said I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Cya and have a great day/night!_**

**XXX**

In a remote desertic area nearby what we call Post town, consciousness had already won over a snivy who had been sleeping soundly on his brand new home. He was already outside his house and was right now in the middle of stretching a little while he also enjoyed the warm sun rays emitted onto the pokemon world.

"Ah, a brand new day after sleeping inside our brand new house!" Snivy said satisfied and content after taking a little time to stretch and enjoy. You could see a joyful smile on his expression as he finished up with everything he had been doing. He was about to look back and wait for somemon before something immediately clicked inside his mind and his expression changed to a more serious one. _Pika's not here. He's still at Swanna's inn, I need to go pay a visit right now! _He thought as he nodded to himself and quickly leaped forward, crossing the little bridge that connected the terrains over the little river and towards the main path that would lead him to his destination.

He was running through the main path of the desertic area, looking around at the few grass patches, lot of rocks, and dead trees that were scattered around over the orange dirt ground that was this area. He soon found himself with the Request gate and Request board that Quagsire had surprised them with yesterday. He also noticed that Azumaril was right there, behind the Request Table, ready to open the gate for any new adventures and requests that may come by. There seemed to be no sign of Quagsire around so he was probably still arranging stuff for his new shop nearby the Request board. Snivy smiled with determination. _I'm looking forward to choosing our next request and adventure, but first things first. _Snivy thought as he kept his pace going and turned his sight forward towards the path, soon exiting the remote desertic area.

**XXX**

Now inside Post town and back to our two new friends located inside Swanna's inn. Emolga had already stopped crying from the overload of emotions and both her and Pika were now sitting on the edge of the comfortable hay bed. They seemed to be chatting about something...

"T-then, S-Snivy b-brought y-you b-back h-here w-with h-his vines, and S-Swanna t-treated you... I-I... was r-really w-worried..." Emolga finished up saying, stuttering like always but with a clear sad and a bit shy tone. They seemed to have been talking about the events of yesterday and Emolga, even though they were now friends, was still trying to get more comfortable around him. Pika processed all the new information he had forgotten or not lived and sighed, then he turned towards Emolga and smiled sympathetically and warmly.

"At least everything is fine now, I'm sorry for worrying you guys... Oh and thanks for keeping me company, you're really nice!" Pika said in an apologetic yet usual happy and cheerful tone at the end as he started grinning towards Emolga. He had the little yellow piece of crystal grasped tight inside his right paw, to be sure not to lose it since he didn't have anywhere to put it.

Emolga turned towards Pika and blushed slightly, she had already completely forgotten the part of her sleeping with him and keeping him company. Besides, for some reason, his compliment had made her feel weird and blush a bit more. _It must b-be that w-we're f-friends now and I-I'm s-still g-getting u-used to t-this. _She thought as she could still feel the warm feeling on her cheeks. Then she saw how he was grinning at her which immediately made her glance away with completely flushed cheeks, she didn't want to do that but she also couldn't help herself, she was feeling really weird at the moment. _C-C'mon k-keep it t-together! _She said to herself as she slapped her red and hot cheeks with her paws in an attempt to calm herself somehow or control her feelings, she really did not understand why she was feeling like that but tried her best to ignore it. Pika noticed this and got confused as he cocked his head.

"Are you alright? Wait... did I make you uncomfortable?" Pika asked in a bit of a worried but also confused tone towards the embarrassed emolga. Emolga immediately turned and shook her paws and head, negating to what he was asking. She then controlled herself and looked down towards her paws as she twiddled them slightly. She was surely a shy character.

"N-no, i-it's j-just t-that I d-don't n-normally t-talk with a-a lot of m-mons a-and I'm s-still getting used t-to t-this... B-besides, I-I s-should be the o-one t-to say s-sorry for t-this h-happening a-and t-thank you f-for s-saving me... " Emolga said shyly and still a little embarrassed as she kept looking down towards her twiddling fingers. Pika understood and smile sympathetically. He placed an arm around her in a friendly matter and brought her for a one-armed hugged.

"Hey! No need for apologies or thanks! I wanted to help you and I was willing to risk myself to do so! Besides, we're all fine so let's be happy!" Pika said cheerfully and happily, trying to make her feel better about the situation and maybe less uncomfortable. Emolga was surprised at the action and it even made her blush quite a bit but this all quickly changed to genuine joy as she heard what he had said. She formed a tiny smile. Besides, she felt that the one-armed hug was pretty comfortable and warm anyways.

"Y-yeah, t-thanks..." Emolga murmured in a calmer tone and also loud enough for him to hear. Pika's usual joyful grin appeared on his expression as he let go of Emolga. His mission had been accomplished. Soon they started hearing the footsteps of somemon going up the stairs towards them. They both gazed towards the stairs but both with totally different feelings. Pika was interested and confused about who it could be but Emolga was rather feeling nervous and scared, she really did not like to interact with others. Pika noticed her fluster and gently placed a paw on her shoulder in an attempt to make her feel calmer about the situation. Emolga felt the paw and immediately looked his way to notice his comforting smile which surprisingly worked quite well since she was feeling a lot less nervous and scared about the situation. She softened her expression. Satisfied, Pika looked towards the stairs again.

They soon found out that the unexpected guest who was going up the stairs to visit them was Snivy. As soon as he was up completely, the green snake pokemon looked towards their direction and a smile of content and relief made its way to him as he noticed that Pika was up and sound. He calmly made his way towards the two rodent pokemon. Pika was smiling happily towards him, he still wasn't feeling well enough to run or move too much so he didn't make any sudden movements but he was sure happy to see his friend again.

"I'm so happy to see you're alright Pika, I was really worried yesterday, " Snivy said calmly as he sat down on the bed that was right in front of them. Emolga was feeling a bit calmer it had been somemon she somehow got acquainted with, not formally, but something was something. She still remained silent a shy though. Snivy glanced towards her and smiled. "Good morning to you Emolga, " Snivy spoke calmly towards her. She just nodded in agreement as a reply, she was still a very shy mon. The flying squirrel felt a bit ashamed of not being able to reply properly, but somehow, as if he could read minds, Pika placed his paw again on her shoulder and calmed her down. Then, the yellow mouse turned towards Snivy and grinned.

"It will sure take a lot more than those pokemon to take me down! Good morning, by the way, was the night cold?" Pika said with a cheerful tone at the start but it changed for one a bit more concerned for the concluding question. Snivy grinned in amusement and chuckled slightly. this got Pika confused, was there something funny about what he said?

"The night was surely really comfortable inside our new house!" Snivy said happily and with a big, joyful, and teasing smile.

"What?!" Pika said completely surprised as he jumped off the bed. "Wait, so the house is finished?!" Pika asked with enthusiasm as you could see his eyes sparkle in excitement as he waited for an answer. Emolga jumped a bit to the sudden outburst but found it actually quite amusing to see him so worked up about something.

"Yup!" Snivy replied happily. Pika, not containing his excitement anymore, did a big jump and fist to the air cheerfully and happily about three times before he started feeling himself get affected by what had happened to him. He began to feel dizzy and almost fell to the ground but thanks to Emolga's quick reaction on catching him, he didn't. She looked at him with concern. Snivy had also gotten up and was looking quite concerned as well. Pika soon looked up with a thumbs up.

"I-I'm fine..." Pika said a bit groggily as he slowly got himself together and stood up with Emolga's help. She was still looking a bit concerned but not as much as before. Pika smiled towards her and thanked her before looking towards Snivy again. Snivy sighed sheepishly to his friend's behavior.

"You shouldn't do much, you still need time to recover completely... " Snivy said in a calm and a bit serious tone to make sure the message got to him. Pika scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Emolga finally completely let go of him as she saw that he was alright now. She sighed in relief.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away, " Pika replied with a nervous chuckle. Snivy sighed again but smiled towards him nonetheless. Yup, he was still the same cheerful and overly energetic Pikachu. "I'm a bit disappointed that I couldn't sleep inside the new house though... I should also thank Guldurr and the timburs when I see them!" Pika finished with a bit of surprise at the end.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be able to sleep in it soon and I already said thanks to Guldurr and his apprentices for you, " Snivy said in a calm tone as he sat back down on the bed. "I also told them why you weren't there and they wished you a good recovery, " Snivy finished up with a smile. Pika smiled back and sat down on the bed behind him again. Emolga followed his actions and sat down beside him.

"I'll still say thanks when I see them, " Pika replied with a grin. Soon they heard that somemon else was going up the stairs towards them and fixed their attention on them. Emolga started feeling a bit uneasy again but Pika helped her again, like with Snivy, by just giving her a shoulder tap. They soon found out that the mon who was going up the stairs towards them was Swanna, this helped Emolga get even calmer. The white bird pokemon looked on their direction and smiled as he saw everymon and Pika completely awake. She walked in closer to them.

"Good morning everyone, how are you feeling?" She said calmly and kindly as she directed the last bit question to Pika. He smiled towards her and proceeded to reply.

"A lot better thanks to you ma'am! I'm still a bit weak and sore but I'm sure it'll be alright!" Pika said happily and Swanna smiled contently in response.

"And it will be if you just rest and take it easy until tomorrow. Oh, you can also walk and get out if you want, just try to take it easy and not run, " Swanna said nicely as patted the pikachu's head with her wind, she had never seen such a happy and cheerful young pokemon like that around, probably because of all the uneasiness happening in the world right now. "Well, there's no need for any further treatment and I also need to open up the restaurant so I hope you all have a great day, " Swanna said calmly as everymon shared their goodbyes and she left the three pokemon, once again, alone.

"Yay! I can go outside!" Pika exclaimed happily as he got off the bed again, he was an active character and very rarely wanted to stay inside somewhere for too long. He also loved the sun and the outside a lot. "Let's go take a walk!" Pika said cheerfully as he waited for his friends to reply. Snivy sighed to his unstoppable behavior but smiled nonetheless.

"Sure but no running or anything, you need to take it easy today, " Snivy said calmly as he also got off the bed. Pika smiled joyfully. The only one left to reply was Emolga, who was actually a bit uneasy about the whole walking around thing. She very rarely went outside the shadows to walk around, or, if she wanted to, she would just go to a lonely forest and do it there. She really did not like to be around others. She looked towards her paws and twiddle with her fingers a bit as she started thinking and feeling conflicted.

_I-I don't k-know if I c-could go out l-like that and walk a-around t-town b-but I r-really want to spend t-time with him... Urgh, what c-can I do?! _She though feeling conflicted and stressed as she frowned towards her paws. Soon, Pika looked back towards her and noticed her behavior. Immediately understanding, he smiled sympathetically and walked towards her, when he was close enough he placed a paw on top of hers stopping her from twiddling them so much. Surprised by the action, Emolga looked up towards him.

"Hey, if you want we can go around the lonely parts of the town and you can hold my pawn if it makes you feel better, " Pika said sympathetically as he gave her a calming smile. Emolga couldn't stop herself from blushing and feeling really happy for some reason, she was also surprised and relieved by his statement but most of all she felt embarrassed. Pika is a really dense and straight forward mon so he didn't mind holding his friend's paw if they needed to.

"I-I-I m-mean I-I would w-want to g-go w-with you b-but I d-don't w-want to b-bother your w-walk l-like t-that d-due t-to me... " Emolga said embarrassed and shy as she looked down again. Pika just kept smiling towards her. He slowly took one of her paws on his and squeezed it comfortingly. She was a bit surprised by the action but she couldn't deny it felt nice and even claimed her down a bit about the situation. She looked up again.

"I don't mind at all! All I want is to have a good time with my friends and walk around, but everyone needs to be comfortable! So don't worry about it and I'm sure Snivy doesn't mind as well, " Pika said happily, trying to make her feel better. Emolga looked towards Snivy and he nodded and smiled happily, agreeing with what Pika had said. She looked back towards Pika and formed a tiny smile. She then, with no verbal response, agreed by nodding. Pika grinned contently as he watched how Emolga got off the bed to go with them.

_I need to b-be strong! I-I can d-do this! _Emolga said to herself as she kept hold of Pika's paw and looked towards the stairs. "I t-think I-I'll be f-fine g-going a-anywhere i-it d-doesn't need t-to be a l-lonely part of t-town, " Emolga stated, she was willing to try and felt a lot more confident with Pika around. This caught Snivy and Pika by surprise but they only smiled and nodded in understanding. Pika was feeling especially proud towards her.

"Then it's all settled! Let's go!" Pika said cheerfully as he kept grinning energetically. Snivy rolled his eyes and kept smiling as he turned around. Emolga just kept her tiny smile, she was actually starting to feel... happier.

**XXX**

On the outskirts of Post town, a bit farther away down the main path and intersection was a small yellow and blue pokemon, that we all know, making his way down the path. Yes, it was Dunsparce. The normal type was slowly making his way down the green and full of trees path right towards Post town, probably to check on Pika and Emolga and do something for the day but even though those were his intentions, he still had something else in mind.

_Is Virizion gonna accept me... is she gonna like what I've got for her... _Dunsparce thought with worry as he kept slowly going down the main path towards the intersection and Post town, looking down onto the brown dirt that made up the path around all the green. As you guys may have deduced, the little guy had quite an admiration and crush on a virizion that would come every now and then to Post Town. He really wanted to impress her and maybe even make her his friend but he also thought she was way off his level.

"What if she rejects me... what if I'm not worthy of her friendship..." Dusnparce said with quite a bunch of sadness and concern, as you can see, she has quite an impact on the little guy. She had also been one of his main inspiration figures to become stronger and a great adventurer. Negativity was making its way to him as he reminded himself of what had happened the other day with Pika and Emolga. He felt depressed and useless for a second. But suddenly perked up.

"No! I can't feel this way! I need to learn from my mistakes and also believe in myself!" He said with determination and pride and he started to make his way faster towards the Town. Unknown to him... Something had been observing him the whole time...

"_Darkness... inside... all... hearts... _"

**XXX**

Back inside Post Town, with our friends Pika, Snivy, and Emolga. They had just gotten out of the inn and making their way through the middle of town and towards a staircase beside Kecleons shop. Post Town was greatly illuminated by the light of the sun as the colorful town looked like it was shinning due to the nice day that was going right now. Pika was really joyful and cheery as he walked slowly, feeling a little soreness here and there but nothing unmanageable, he was holding Emolga's paw to make her feel better about the whole walking around. Emolga herself was feeling in between happy and nervous as she looked around every now and then to see other pokemon around which made her uncomfortable but having Pika around and holding her paw was surely helping out. Snivy was feeling quite calm and content himself, everything seemed peaceful today. From the tent, shaped like his head, Kecleon noticed Pika and Snivy.

"Hey Pika! Hey Snivy! Come over here a minute!" Kecleon exclaimed towards them as the three friends looked towards his direction, the unnoticed emolga hiding behind Pika quite a bit as the three of them approached him. When they were close enough they started their little chat.

"Good morning Kecleon!" Pika said cheerfully towards the green chameleon pokemon.

"Good morning, " Snivy said calmly but with a smile as the shopkeeper smiled contently.

"Goodmorning both of you, I'm so happy to see that you're alright Pika, I saw when all off you came running towards the inn with you unconscious, " Kecleon said happily as he felt relieved to know that the lovable and cheery pikachu was completely fine.

"Thank you for your concern! I'm all perfect now!" Pika said with a bit of a jump which he quickly stopped as it made him feel a bit dizzy. Snivy sighed a shook his head a bit to the display. Emolga just kept hiding a bit behind Pika still unnoticed by the shop keeper.

"No, you're not perfect you still need to recover so take it easy, " Snivy said calmly but also seriously as Pika just scratched the back of his head sheepishly in response and Kecleon just giggled a bit at the situation. Soon, he noticed the pokemon that was hiding behind Pika and tilted his head to see who it was. He was left surprised as he saw that it was Emolga who was right behind Pika. He quickly changed this feeling to happiness and decided to greet her.

"Good morning Emolga!" Kecleon said happily as he waved in a friendly matter towards her. She didn't know what to do at the moment and felt quite nervous about the situation but as soon as Pika turned towards her and gave her paw a comforting squeeze, she felt a lot more confident, she stopped hiding and looked down a bit shyly.

"G-g-good m-morning..." She said as she kept her sight low, even though Pika had made her feel better about the whole situation, she was still pretty nervous. Kecleon just smiled proudly and felt happier to see that Pika was actually helping her out, she had been alone and away from others for quite a while and it had made him feel bad for her.

"It's nice to see you around, if you ever need anything from the shop just come around, I'm the one that's always here and I can assure I will be friendly, " Kecleon said happily towards the shy Emolga who just nodded in understanding as she felt a little clamer now. Pika smiled proudly towards Emolga and then back towards Kecleon. "Where were you guys going?" Kecleon asked curiously. Snivy was the one to reply.

"We were just heading to take a walk and look around town, " Snivy said calmly still keeping his earlier smile. Kecleon nodded in understanding towards them and kept smiling.

"Well, you already know that if you need anything you can come around, have a nice day!" Kecleon said happily towards the friends as they all shared their goodbyes with the kind shopkeeper and left towards the wooden stairs they had been spotting from earlier and that lead up towards the highest part of town. Kecleon watched them as they went their way with a big smile fixed on his face.

_That pikachu is surely going to be someone for a lot of mons... I'm happy that emolga found him... _Kecleon thought happily and then noticed and attended some upcoming customers.

**XXX**

After some good time flying with his little wings forward onto the forest path, Dunsparce had finally arrived at the dirt path interception that would soon be leading him towards the main entrance of Post Town. The yellow and blue mon quickly made his way towards the left side path and found himself with the big rectangular wooden entrance of Post Town.

_They should be at Swanna's right now... _ Dunsparce thought as he stepped inside town and started making his way towards the big location that was a bit further inside town. While he was making his way through the middle of town, a certain green shopkeeper took notice of his presence and quickly thought of something.

_Dunsparce is probably looking for Emolga and the others right now... _Kecleon thought as he was quick on his actions and gave him a quick call. "Hey, Dunsparce!" Kecleon exclaimed loudly so the little yellow pokemon could hear him form all the way over where he was. This had completely worked out since Dunsparce was quick to react and look on his direction with curiosity and confusion of who could be calling out for him. The green chameleon pokemon started waving towards him so Dunsparce would know that it had been him who called him out. Dunsparce noticed these actions and quickly flew his way stopping at a good chatting distance.

"Good morning Kecleon, were you the one calling me?" Dunsparce asked with curiosity as he tilted his head slightly. The shopkeeper smiled at the little pokemon and nodded in agreement as he proceeded to reply.

"I surely was, were you going to look for Emolga and the others?" Kecleon said with a calm tone as he kept his smile and awaited for the yellow pokemon's response. This question kind of took Dunsparce by surprise since that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Dunsparce replied confused and surprised a bit. Kecleon just kept smiling as he raised a paw and pointed towards the left side direction, right towards the stairs.

"I just talked with them a couple of minutes ago and they went that way, I'm pretty sure they were just taking a walk around town, " Kecleon said happily as he kept his smile and lowered his paw back down. Dunsparce quickly looked at the direction he pointed and at the stairs but as he did this something quickly passed through his mind.

"Wait... Did you talk to Emolga too? Was she with them?!" Dunsparce asked with a lot of anticipation for the shopkeeper's answer to that question. Kecleon's smile widened as he only nodded in agreement to the question, giving him all he needed for an answer. Dunsparce looked back towards the stairs and formed a wide proud smile of contentment. He glanced towards Kecleon.

"Thank you so much!" Dunsparce said joyfully as he started making his way towards the stairs. Kecleon waved his goodbyes at the yellow and blue pokemon and proceeded to keep attending his shop.

Dunsparce was making his way up the wooden stairs and towards the upper part of the little town. He passed by a little waterfall that was located at his right as he made it up the first pair of stairs. Towards the same direction as the stairs, there had also been a little wooden water supplier constantly dropping water trough a little whole and refilling from the underground chamber that was probably beneath him. These type of water suppliers were normally used to drink and refill, but there were also some that were used to shower that were built in a different way so they would drop more water and be more private for the users.

After making it up the first pair of stairs and then the second pair of stairs, Dusnparce had finally arrived at the highest point of Post Town. The area wasn't extremely big, but it was quite something. There was a little water pool that supplied the main waterfall of town right in the middle of the terrain, some trees and bushes around the edges of terrain just leaving a little open space in the middle edge so you could witness the beautiful landscape of the lakes, mountains, and forests all around the little Post town, and green grass covering the whole ground of the terrain making the all together look very natural and nice, giving the perfect atmosphere to enjoy the nice view.

As Dunsparce flew further in the terrain, he was quick to spot the three friends he had been looking for, directly looking and admiring the beautiful landscape on the clear edge spot we had mentioned before. The yellow and blue pokemon smiled contently as he got closer to the trio.

Pika was watching the landscape with the most sparkly eyes you could ever imagine, right beside him and still holding his paw was Emolga, who was also admiring the view but it was a lot more familiar to her since she lived in this town. Snivy was also beside them and enjoying the moment at its fullest, smiling widely, relaxing to the breeze, and feeling the warm sun rays. When Dunsparce got close enough to them he decided to talk.

"Well, here you all are, " Dunsparse said happily, taking the attention of the trio of friends. Pika smiled joyfully towards him, Emolga also smiled and sighed in relief, and Snivy just kept calm.

"Good morning Dunsparce, we were all just enjoying a nice view, " Snivy said towards him with his own smile.

"Yeah, this is a great spot for that, don't you think Emolga?" Dunsparce said happily as he was really proud to see Emolga socializing. She almost never went out at these times and would normally spend the whole day hiding inside some tree until all mons went away but right now, that wasn't the case, she was right here, in the middle of a completely public area, socializing with two mons she just met a day ago even less.

"Y-yeah, i-it's r-really n-nice, " Emolga replied with her usual stuttering tone but actually sounding quite happy. Dunsparce's smile widened to this.

"Yeah! This place is amazing! We should come around to have a picnic or something sometime!" Pika exclaimed with his usual cheerful and joyful voice as he jumped slightly and put both his arms on the air, pulling a bit on Emolga by accident but stopping quickly as he started feeling dizzy again. "W-whoa... y-yeah take it easy..." Pika said as he grasped his head with one arm as stabilized again. Snivy sighed to his behavior, Emolga helped him stabilize, and Dunsparce chuckled slightly.

"It's nice to see that you are feeling at least a bit better Pika, " Dunsparce said calmly, he then noticed that Emolga and Pika were holding paws and got really curious. "You guys seem to be a lot closer now, holding paws and all, " Well... that was one way to approach this. Snivy snickered as he thought of something. Emolga glanced towards him and started blushing a lot. Pika finished stabilizing.

"Yup, we're good friends now! This helps her stay calm so I don't mind at all, besides she has really soft paws!" Pika said bluntly and happily as Snivy's snicker became a chuckle, Dunsparce joined in with him, and Emolga's blush deepened. Pika looked at all his friends in a confused matter. "Did I say something bad?" Pika asked with complete confusion as he tilted his head. oh, how dense and innocent he was...

"No, there was nothing wrong Pika, don't worry, " Dunsparce clarified as he stopped his chuckle and smiled contentedly. It was funny but he was deeply really happy for Emolga and grateful towards Pika. Pika took notice of Emolga trying to hide her blush as she let go of his paw. He glanced towards her feeling a bit concerned.

"Hey, are you alright? Did I make you uncomfortable with what I said?" Pika asked, feeling concerned since she was acting as if she was really flustered at the moment. He placed a paw on her shoulder as she was turned away from him. Hearing him and feeling the paw, Emolga just looked back towards him shyly and embarrassed.

"N-n-no i-it's a-a-alright..." She replied in a low tone as she was still feeling embarrassed about the earlier situation. Pika took notice of this and smiled sympathetically as he gently took grasp of her paw again and gave her a comforting squeeze. Emolga felt this and her nerves started to die down slowly, what was it with him that could just calm her down like that? She didn't understand herself but she didn't deny it was quite nice. She looked towards him with her blush dying down and formed a tiny smile as both of them decided to proceed with their group conversation.

"What can we all do now?" Snivy asked with curiosity as he saw that Pika and Emolga were inside the conversation again. Dunsparce, Pika, and Emolga started thinking, none of them came out with a good idea for a couple of minutes until someone spoke up.

"Well, we could all go get something to eat and then I guess just talk and walk around since Pika can't be forcing himself too much, " Snivy suggested as he waited for all the others to reply. They all agreed and started to make their way towards Swanna's inn again. Even, though she had agreed, Emolga was still reluctant and scared about the whole eating at Swanna's thing. Pika noticed how uncomfortable Emolga looked as they got closer and closer to the entrance of the restaurant. He frowned as he started thinking about a solution.

_There is surely gonna be a lot of mons around the restaurant at this time... what can we do... wait! I know! _Pika though with enthusiasm as he suddenly stopped. "Wait up guys!" Pika called out and they all stopped to look towards him with curiosity and confusion.

"What happened Pika?" Snivy asked calmly as he was waiting for his friend to explain why he had stopped them with an expression that showed clear intrigue to what he had to say. Dunsparce and Emolga looked at him with the same expression.

"Why don't we all eat at our place Snivy and stay there?" Pika suggested enthusiastically as he waited for his answer to the sudden question. Snivy was surely taken back by the suggestion, they did have enough berries and supplies but, how and who would cook? This was the reason Snivy was being hesitant about it in the first place.

"Pika, although that would be a great idea, our house doesn't really have a kitchen and there is also the problem of who would cook since I don't know how to and I don't want our guests doing so." Snivy replied with his usual calm tone explaining his reason for being hesitant about doing what he had suggested. Emolga and Dunsparce were just quiet waiting to see where this would lead to, waiting for Pika to reply.

"Well, we can always make a campfire and..." Pika said happily as he pointed at himself with his thumb. "I can do the cooking!" He finished with a proud grin. Snivy was surely surprised by the statement. Dunsparce and Emolga shared that feeling with him.

"Wait a second! You know how to cook?!" Snivy asked completely surprised and in disbelief. Pika's grin just grew further from the sudden outburst as Dunsparce and Emolga just kept quiet, feeling quite intrigued themselves.

"I happen to know quite a bit when it comes to cooking!" Pika replied happily as he thought of all the cooking classes that he had taken back inside the human world. Of course, he didn't know if they would actually be of use in the pokemon world but... It was worth a shot! Fortunately, pokemon food was a thing inside his world so maybe that could help.

"Pika, are you sure about this? I mean you are still recovering, " Snivy asked seriously and calmly as he kept his gaze on his Pikachu friend while he waited for an answer. Pika took a glance towards emolga that only she noticed, smiled, and then nodded in response. Snivy crossed his arms, sighed but then smiled.

"Ok then, what do you guys say?" Snivy asked calmly towards Emolga and Dunsparce. Emolga was really quick to answer as she nodded in agreement with the suggestion and blushed slightly, knowing the real intentions behind Pika's idea. Dunsparce noticed that Emolga was completely fine with the idea so he smiled and complied as well.

"Sure! Besides, it would be more private and maybe also fun!" Dunsparce replied happily as he kept his smile. Pika kept grinning happily as everyone had now accepted.

"Then, let's go!" Pika exclaimed happily as he was about to run on all fours but was suddenly stopped by the one who had been grasping his paw the whole time. He looked back towards his friends just to see an expression of disapproval on Snivy, one of concern on Emolga, one amusement on Dunsparce. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, " He said before they all started their walk towards Snivy's and Pika's house.


	9. Friendship circle!

As the day progressed peacefully without much happening around. Our 4 friends who had made their way calmly from Post Town, through the intersection, and towards the orangy desertic area, were finally almost arriving at their destination, Snivy's and Pika's brand new house.

"Are we almost there guys?" Pika asked in confusion and curiosity, walking in a very funny matter. His head tilted towards the back, his free and grasped paws were raised, and his feet were doing wide side to side steps carefully. The Pikachu was blindfolded by some green vines which you could only guess who they are from. Snivy had the intention to do this ever since he remembered Pika a few hours back but he waited just for the right time to do it, which so happened to be right before they entered the orangy desertic area. Emolga was also part of all of this, holding his paw and serving as a guide for the intentionally blinded Pikachu.

"Yeah, almost there!" Snivy replied, keeping close attention on his vines, careful not to mess up as they all just kept walking. This was all his plan to make the sight of the new house a full first sight surprise for Pika since he had been the most excited about it ever since the idea of a house came out.

Dunsparce was on the sidelines, witnessing all of this with joy and amusement for a very obvious reason. Well, there was the fact that the friendly, goofy, and just overall enjoyable atmosphere that these friends were giving was just enough to make him smile and to amuse him but the real predominant feeling of joy he was having was for a completely different reason. He watched as Emolga giggled, smiled, and goofed around with the other two, it was just charming to see her getting this comfortable around other mons. His shy, lonely, and poor adopted sister was just finally enjoying friendship and also herself, and this was more than enough reason for him to feel genuine joy.

"You'll be seeing your new house in no time Pika!" Dunsparse stated sincerely, keeping his flying pace and watching the whole scene with the funny walking goof of a pikachu, blinded by the green snake pokemon that was his friend, and guided by super-shy emolga that seemed to just be easing up to everything and everymon.

Pika kept walking, completely trusting his guide and friends. Suddenly, he felt the texture of wood meet with his careful feet, and making his ears raise instinctively was the sound of running water from both sides. Yeah, there was no doubt about it, they had just stopped on top of the little bridge in between their terrain and Quagsire's. Pika felt his excitement go far and beyond as his eyes started to slowly get cleared from the vines that were blinding them, this was it! He was about to see their brand new home!

Emolga had already stepped to the side so Pika could fully witness the sight of his new home, she had a very wide smile pasted onto her expression.

The sight completely cleared from the green vines and the house at full view. Pika couldn't help but to detail it instantly. It was a beautiful well-worked wooden little house that had a big arched entrance right in the middle of the whole architecture. Green decorative plants grew from the wooden walls giving it a very natural feeling as two small windows were also on the sides of the front of the house; there were probably two more on the back of the house. A tree was growing on the side of the house and some sort of seats and water pots were placed right outside the main entrance. It was nothing too big and fancy but our little friend surely didn't care about that at all because he was filled with joy, excitement, and overall happy feelings. The mouse was watching the house with the biggest and brightest sparkly eyes that you could ever witness and with a big open mouth smile on his expression. Emolga watched his reaction, and couldn't help but feel happy and amused about the pikachu. She started feeling her cheeks get filled with warmth again...

_T-this must be t-that friend f-feeling, right? _Emolga though as she was forced to look away so she could regain control. _Y-yeah, i-it needs to b-be... _She convinced herself and regained composure, coming back to the earlier moment. Pika seemed like he could explode any moment now!

"So... what do you think?" Snivy asked with a smile, curious about what his answer could be. He had also been witnessing the pikachu's joy-filled expression. The question reached Pika's ears and it was just what he needed to... burst? Anyways, you can imagine what's bound to happen now and with Pika's current condition, it may be not the best of things.

"IT'S AMAZING!" Pika exclaimed with pure happiness, jumping onto the air like an overenergetic child completely ignoring the soreness all over his body... "it's probably so warm and and... oh I can't wait to look at it completely or sleep in it tonight!" Pika kept saying, quite loudly to be precise. He looked so amazed and overjoyed at the moment and all of his friends were so happy for him... but... there was one thing that they miss-calculated in all of this surprise... Pika's condition and his usual behavior in these types of situations. Watching him for a little longer as he expressed all of his thrill and joy quite openly and loudly, it's when it suddenly hit Snivy and the rest of them. Their feelings quickly shifted from happy towards actual concern. Snivy needed to act quickly!

"Pika before you do anything remember yo-" The green snake was about to say but then, a certain yellow mouse completely surprised him before he could finish.

"Yeah, I know Snivy, you guys don't need to worry, " Pika replied smiling; completely stopping and calming himself from all of his urges. He was now just looking towards the house with just awe. He surely had taken this quite maturely, without mentioning the first reaction of course. Snivy was surprised, just like everyone else; they all thought that the yellow mouse was just gonna start bouncing around non-stop, injuring himself even more, but instead, he just showed them how mature he could actually be.

Everyone eased up, of course, no one more than Snivy. In fact, The green snake felt quite proud of his friend right now. He grinned in amusement and patted the pikachu's back gently.

"Wow! Well, here I was, thinking you were just an immature super energetic kit!" Snivy said keeping his amused grin, facing towards Pika. Pika unlocked his gaze from the house with complete surprise and offense at first, just to then start pouting towards the amused Snivy.

"I'm no kit!" Pika replied in annoyance, keeping his pout and crossing his arms in the process. Snivy just started laughing quite loudly to the pikachu's reaction, Emolga and Dunsparce joining him with their own giggles towards the annoyed Pika. "Hey! What are y'all laughing at!" Pika asked, looking around at everyone.

"I-it was a joke Pika! Geez, you should have seen your face!" Snivy said in between laughs as the others just giggled harder, almost reaching a full-fleshed laugh. Pika felt a bit embarrassed at first but then it all just went away and he just joined in with all his friends, giggling himself.

"Heh, you sure got me then, " Pika said, smiling, as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he was surely really happy to see everyone enjoying themselves so much. Emolga was also getting comfortable with Snivy and him which just gave him even more reason to feel this way. This was surely gonna be a great group of friends. _Yeah..._

"You both are quite the lads aren't ya? Geez, I feel like I'm gonna be babysitting y'all, not just Emolga!" Dunsparce said jokingly, giggling more and looking directly at her adoptive sister. Pika and Snivy joined him, completely ignoring the fact that he was, in some sort, insulting them too. It only took a few seconds before the flying squirrel fully processed this random comment and reacted... In quite a surprising way.

"H-hey! W-what's t-that supposed to m-mean?!" She said, taking offense and crossing her arms in an authoritarian matter. She showed quite a threatening expression towards Dunsparce... Dunsparce's reaction was to just gulp and coward backward a little. Pika's and Snivy's laughs were completely silenced, they watched with surprised expressions this new behavior on the usually shy Emolga... This showed them just the amount of trust that these two had towards each other because she was willing to stand up to him just like that... It also showed how scary the poor little flying squirrel could really be...

"Kidding, kidding, " Dunsparce said as he took a few more steps backward with sweat running down his forehead. _I need to remember how she gets sometimes... didn't think she would in front of everyone though..._

"T-That's what I t-thought, " Emolga stated, quite firmly for such a stuttery tone as she grinned victoriously and turned back towards Pika and Snivy. They both had quite the expressions on their faces to Emolga's surprise.

_W-wait did I r-really j-just do t-that in front of t-them?! _Emolga started feeling so embarrassed that her cheeks warmed up to a point that the redness covered her entire face. She buried herself face on her paws and turned away. Pika was quick to shake off everything and assess the flustered squirrel.

"Hey! No need to feel embarrassed, it's cool to see that you also have quite a strong will in there!" Pika stated and patted the back of his flustered friend in an attempt to calm her down. Emolga slowly directed her sight towards him, still completely red and embarrassed.

Back with Snivy, he shook off his feelings too and smiled calmly towards the flying squirrel pokemon, watching how Pika tried to make her ease up. Deciding to look in another direction, the green snake admired the clear blue sky, keeping his smile but his thoughts changing completely.

_We will surely live some adventures with this group... Maybe i will finally... _Snivy thought with happiness and peace as he kept gazing towards the sky of the day. He was about to continue with his thoughts, until... Taking his attention, a grumbling noice invaded their ears. He glanced towards the source of the sound just like his other two friends had done.

"Guess, the hunger is starting to attack here, heh... " Dunsparce said, blushing and flopping his tiny wings downwards in embarrassment. It had been Dunsparce's stomach protesting for food. Suddenly... more grumbling noises invaded, once again, their ears as they all simultaneously felt the protests of their stomachs. Looking at each other in surprise and embarrassment, they all exploded into another round of laughs and amusement.

"Well, guess it's time to get to cooking! Snivy could you light up the fire while I go get the ingredients and decide on the food?" Pika commanded kindly, directing his gaze towards the green snake, waiting for his reply. Snivy smiled and nodded his head in agreement as he got to work. Pika smiled at him and changed his view towards his other friends. "You two can just relax and wait while Snivy and I prepare everything, " Pika said, waiting for them to reply. Dusnparce and Emolga looked towards each other for a second and then showed their hesitant faces to Pika, gaining a confused head-tilt from the yellow mouse.

"Could we help out with something? We don't want to make you guys do everything, besides it's only fair since you guys are offering the commodities and food, " Dunsparce asked as Emolga nodded in agreement with him. Pika tilted his head back into place and smiled.

"Very well, then you can set up the place around the fire if you'd like, " Pika said quite calmly, this was some of the rare occasions when you would witness such a calm and organized Pika, but cooking was one of his virtues and it was very rare that he would share his prepared meals with others that he cared about so he wanted this to be perfect. The more comfortable and the more people, the more enjoyable the food will be! Anyways, Dunsparce and Emolga both got to work. Not before quick and joking "Aye Aye Captain!" form Snivy and Dunsparce simultaneously, making Emolga facepalm in exasperation and Pika scratch the back of his head sheepishly. Then, he decided to go inside the house.

_My first time inside our new home..._ Pika glanced at everything that was the interior of his new home, giving him such comfortable and welcoming feelings. A spacy table was placed close to the entrance, on the right side of the house. There were some more of those pots filled with water, probably to drink, placed at the far left of the whole place. Some nicely crafted storage chests filled the far right of the house, three in total, two of them for personal items, and one for extras probably. Pika walked slowly, taking a glance at everything around him, like the little decorative motifs on the walls. He was feeling the whole atmosphere of his brand new house. The yellow mouse slowly settled close to the left hay bed placed on the floor... He sighed, smiled, and plopped down.

"Ahh... this is soooo nice..." Pika said to himself, smiling softly, feeling at peace. He let his body relax and accommodate to the brand new bed he would be using from now on. Slowly repositioning himself onto his back, he looked towards the ceiling, his content smile still quite visible. "Living as a pokemon... Something, I thought, that could only happen in my dreams..." Pika murmured his gaze fixated onto the patterns of the ceiling, shifting a bit and putting his arms behind his head for a moment.

"I finally escaped..." Pika murmured again, his smile suddenly turning into a frown, old memories were now crowding his mind. Memories that he didn't want to recall... from when he was a human... Pika shook his thoughts away.

"Nah, I don't need to worry about that any more..." Pika stated to himself as a tiny smile took over his uneasiness. He knew this was true but he still couldn't just erase the memories from his mind... he was only just suppressing them... The yellow mouse closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Unknow to the laying pikachu, a shadow in the distance could be seen from the window... A shadow that really seemed... Like it was looking at him...

_"hmm... interesting... " _

Pika's ear suddenly perked up in alert, rushingly sitting him up, and glancing towards the circular window. He sharpened his eyesight, attempting to focus to have a clearer view of the outside. He didn't notice anything strange but he kept watching just to make sure.

"That shiver... that feeling... I thought I h-" Pika was about to say but his attention was suddenly brought elsewhere by a calling voice.

"Pika! It's all settled out here, are you coming soon?!" He heard. These were the screams of Snivy, coming directly from the outside. He glanced towards the entrance.

"Yup, coming!" Pika yelled so Snivy could hear him out from the outside as he also used his paws to increment the sound of his voice.

"Okay! We'll be waiting!" Snivy yelled in response. Pika stood back up, he could still feel the soreness a bit all over his body but it was surely getting better. He looked back towards the window but quickly shook his head and proceeded towards the food chest.

"There's food waiting to get cooked!" Pika said to himself in his usual cheery tone.

Paws now full of berries, Pika thought of a great idea while he walked outside of the house. His friends had already started the fire; they had settled far from the house and close to the river, _quite smart Snivy._ They had also settled some nice little wooden seats around for all of them. Pika grinned as he approached the rest of the group.

"Before I start, I need you to answer some questions, hehe, " Pika said, all of his friends tilted their heads in confusion.

**XXX**

Some time had already passed. Pika was almost completely done making whatever he was making on top of the leaf blanket that had purposely been put down for this. Everyone, other than him, was on the enigma here, all of them not having a single clue on what the pikachu was making. The yellow mouse had gone here and there bringing some bowls from inside the house, courtesy of Guldurr and his apprentices, and some sticks that he had found looking around the area, sharpening these last with his iron tail and cleaning them with the water from the pots on the outside of the house.

Using his iron tail as a knife and the bowls as a recipient, he had been mixing different berries, squishing them as he also added some water and heat to the mix-ups. He used the sticks to cook several Oran berries in groups of three over the fire.

_At least that was understandable, Oran berries do have a nice balanced flavor when you cook them like that... _Snivy thought, keeping the analysis of his friend's actions. He couldn't deny it, It was quite surprising how organized, precise, and serious Pika was being, keeping his smile through the process, making everything seem like a game to him. _He must really like cooking... Wait... is this gonna be some sort of human dish?! _Snivy thought, curiosity and excitement making their ways to him. Of course, he wasn't gonna announce this out loud for obvious reasons, but it was still thrilling to just think of the possibilities.

Emolga's eyes had been full of awe the whole time, she was so surprised and overwhelmed by how good everything was starting to smell and how good Pika was at cooking. Not only that but every time he would glance at her she would just get that 'friendship feeling' she had been having for the past hours.

_W-where d-did he learn to cook l-like this?! _Emolga asked in her subconscious, keeping her sight on Pika, who seemed like he was making the final touches of his dish.

Dunsparce had also been quite surprised by the pikachu's expertise on the subject of cooking.

_This lad surely has more up his sleeve than what he shows. _Dusnparce thought, smiling and waiting calmly for the 'expert' to finish his art. The atmosphere around was quite nice, welcoming, and friendly, an atmosphere that everyone would love to be around, an atmosphere that should be more common around pokemon. _Surely, the world could learn a thing or two from this group... _Dunsparce thought, throwing a quick glance towards the sky, sighing in exasperation.

Soon all of their thoughts were interrupted and their attention brought elsewhere as the master of the dishes had just exclaimed "Fini!" standing up proudly. Pika took up a plate with some cooked oran berries on sticks and started to go around so everymon could claim theirs, except for Dunsparce which made him tilt his head in confusion.

"Don't eat yet by the way, and don't worry Dunsparce, I didn't forget you, I just thought it would be easier for you if it was on a plate and not a stick, " Pika said, utilizing his cheery tone. The yellow mouse went to fetch some bowls that were still settled on the blanket. Dunsparce blushed in embarrassment as Emolga giggled at the whole situation. Snivy just smiled as he awaited for Pika.

"This one is for Snivy!" Pika said, taking one of the bowls from the blanket and giving it to the curious green snake pokemon sitting nearby. Snivy took the bowl and used one of his vines to take the Oran berry stick. He looked at the contents of the bowl, it seemed to be some sort of gooey substance giving away a strangely delicious smell to the green snake. _What could this be? _Snivy thought, glancing back towards the yellow mouse.

"This one is for Emolga!" Pika said, taking yet another bowl from the blanket and walking towards the confused emolga. She took the bowl, placed it on her lap, and watched it with an enigmatic stare until she felt something gently pat her head. Looking upwards, she met up with the yellow mouse's expression, he was giving her a comforting smile. "You'll enjoy it, I assure you!" Pika said with a nice smile of confidence and proceeded to the next one. Emolga's 'friendship' feeling was quick to turn on, but this time she had something to redirect her attention and calm her down. Just what was this gooey substance already?

"Last but not least, this one is for Dunsparce! I already mixed the berries with my secret substance so it would be easier for you, " Pika said, walking towards Dunsparce, settling a leaf, and then the bowl right over it. Dunsparce gave the food a look. It certainly didn't look bad to him. In fact, the smell that it was giving away was just driving him crazy to try it!

"Thank you Pika, you're quite the nice mon, " Dunsparce said with a smile, glancing towards where the pikachu was standing. Pika smiled in return, then walked back to sit down on the nice leaf blanket. Everymon was waiting for him to give them the queue since they didn't want to be impolite or anything. Pika looked around and noticed how everyone had their eyes fixated on him and grinned.

"You shall eat now!" Pika exclaimed, raising his arms in a dramatic matter, making everyone let out a giggle before they all started with their food. Emolga, Snivy, and Dunsparce simultaneously took a bite of their respective plates. The yellow mouse watched as all of them savored the food and...

"Hmmmm~" They all expressed, delight visible on their faces. This was Pika's queue to dust his paws and start on his food, taking the stick of Oran berries, dipping it a bit on the berry sauce he had made, and finally taking a bite of his own, savoring the sweet and slightly spicy flavor of his dish. Snivy was quick to comment on his cooking after finishing his second bite.

"Pika! This is delicious! I didn't know you had the spirit of a master chef in you!" Snivy said with complete awe and delight on his tone, praising what his friend had cooked as every time he took a bite it was yet another explosion of delicious flavors to him. Pika scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I don't think it's master chef level but I'm glad you enjoy it, " Pika said quite calmly, taking another bite of his food. Dunsparce decided to give his comment as well.

"If this is not a master chef level, then I don't know what is! This is amazing! I mean, look at how quick Emolga ate hers, geez!" Dunsparce commented with his awe and praise, pointing one of his tiny wings towards the shy emolga who had just finished licking the leftovers of her dish, leaving quite a mess on her face. Pika glanced towards her, giggling at the dorky behavior of the flying squirrel, it was clear she was getting warmed up to the group.

"Well, I'm really glad you guys enjoy it so much!" Pika said in his usual cheery tone as he also felt quite proud of himself.

"I enjoy it and love it! This amazing bitter and refreshing flavor that the substance gives to the balanced flavor of the Oran berries is just perfect!" Snivy commented, taking another bite of his food. Emolga and Dunsparce took notice of what he said and looked towards him in confusion. Snivy noticed their stare and gulped his food down. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Snivy asked quite confused himself, pointing his other free vine towards himself and tilting his head. Pika knew exactly what was about to happen so he just grinned and kept quiet.

"No no, It's just that mine was also my favorite flavor which isn't bitter, it's actually a more salty and dry taste, " Dunsparce said looking towards his food and then back towards Emolga and Snivy. Now, this was surprising, Snivy thought everyone had gotten the same thing as him.

"M-mine w-was really sweet and s-slightly b-bitter, it also h-had quite an apple k-kind of s-sweet..." Emolga said, looking towards her empty bowl for a second. Snivy and Dunsparce did the same.

_Did he... _Emolga thought but was quickly interrupted.

"Now everyone knows their favorite flavors!" Pika exclaimed happily, getting up into a victorious position, taking everyone's attention towards him. Snivy finally got it.

"Wait, did you really make every mon a different dish with their own favorite flavor?" Snivy asked quite surprised, grateful, but surprised. Pika grinned again.

"You are quite right my green friend!" Pika said jokingly, sitting down and taking another bite of his food, the grin still in plain sight. "How'd you like the surprise?" Pika asked. They all looked towards each other for a second.

"It was quite nice of you, but you didn't need to, we- " Dunsparce was saying but Pika just interrupted him before he could finish.

"But I did and I wanted to, " Pika replied. "I wanted to give an amazing meal for all of my friends!" Pika exclaimed cheerfully, grinning and taking the last bite of his food. Snivy smiled in contentment, Dunsparce was quite surprised to hear this statement but quickly warmed up and grinned himself.

"This will be a great group, I know it!" Dunsparce stated happily, looking around at everyone. Snivy nodded to the statement and went back to eating as well. Emolga just kept looking towards the pikachu with her cheeks filled with a red warmness. She had made... friends... This was a friendship circle... This was something she had been wanting to experience for such a long time... The squirrel glanced towards the orange sky turning to dark blue with pure feelings of happiness inside her heart.

_This is it... I-I really h-have f-freinds now... _Emolga thought, feeling a big weight being lifted off her shoulders as if all the loneliness she had felt all these years had just... Puff... disappeared. She could feel her heart beating faster as a warm and genuine smile of joy came to form on her face... It was such an amazing feeling, it was almost just like when he had accepted her. It was so overwhelming. Suddenly... tears... tears formed under her eyes. She couldn't control them, all the feelings that she had felt yesterday and those of today were just merging and making her tear up. She started wiping her tears as they kept coming down non-stop.

"Emolga! What happened?!" Pika exclaimed in alarm, dropping the bowl he was carrying from the river and running towards her with concern. Snivy and Dunsparce heard this cry of concern and got preoccupied themselves. They all kept their distance just in case. Dunsparce seemed quite preoccupied and alarmed and Snivy was quite worried as well. Pika was the first to make a move, taking a slow step forward towards her, trying to reach and put a paw on her shoulder but right before he could do so something really surprising happened. Emolga jumped and started hugging the pikachu quite tightly, burying her face, once again, on his fur just like it had happened yesterday. Pika was surprised at first but he quickly cought on... noticing the smile on her face made him ease up, he knew exactly what was happening. The yellow hugged her back and smiled, looking towards the concerned snivy and dunsparce.

"Don't worry guys, she's fine... " Pika said with complete sincerity as he started stroking the emolga's back in an attempt to calm her down. Snivy and Dunsparce locked gazes for a few seconds with complete surprise and confusion but it all just changed into a happy and amused grin from Dunsparce and a calm and approving smile from Snivy. They both looked back towards the pair and just like that, the day had ended for our 4 friends. The sun giving its last shine for the day.

_"Very... interesting..." _


End file.
